My Hidden Self
by Katelyn giggles alot
Summary: All Bella's life she has been hiding who she truly is she was born with gifts that make her a target. When someone blows her whole diguise, She prepares for the fight of her life. AH A\U
1. Chapter 1

Hi everybody my name is katelyn and I have had this idea in my head for a long time so I decided to start writing it so I hope you enjoy what I have writing Disclaimer:SM owns all except the plot _

-Trying to rush to school in a truck that only goes 50mph is not how I wanted my morning to start off. I'm going to be late again it doesn't matter I don't even need school. I pulled into my normal parking spot 10 minutes late to school. Rushing down the empty hallway to my first period which was History. I walked into class everyone turning to stare at me. Why did I Bella have to suffer thru this torture.

Jessica said something I couldn't hear what but, A few people snickered I just walked to my seat with a red face while mumbling " sorry Ms. Hoover". Once I got to my seat I sat down and got my books out. Ms. Hoover started her leacher on the old presidents. I didn't even pretend to hear what was said. So I just tuned her out. But one thing that kept bothering me was that Lauren the bimbo kept popping her gum really loud. A couple minutes later she whispered to her best friend and local gossip queen Jessica.  
>That I was "A ugly loser who doesn't have any friends" I hate her so much all most as much as Alec Volturi.<p>

Alec was the local golden boy captain of the basketball team and hottest boy at our high school. With his light brown eyes and side swept black hair not to mention his amazing body. I was the only girl who hated him and didn't melt when he just glanced at me. Speak of the devils and he shall appear Alec walked into the room with lipstick smudges all over his face he gave the teacher a note which was obviously bullshit. But the teacher took it anyway cause Alec never got in any trouble.  
>Alec walked to his seat which was conveniently right next to mine. As he sat down he whispered "Hey freak". I whispered back "Hey whore". He said "at least I got people who want me". I just turned back to my work cause I got really angry if only he knew I could kick his ass in ten seconds.<p>

After Alec came started her leacher again. I just thought about my training session that I had with Alice tonight. Alice was my best friend and only family. But at school we had to act like complete opposites. Even though we both hated it it was necessary for us to stay alive. Every one in this school and city thought I was just a quiet normal teen but really I had abilities that they couldn't even imagine.I am not allowed to talk about that if I do people could get hurt. My bestfriend Alice was the only family I had I wasn't about to lose her just because I couldn't keep my mouth shut. Alice was short like a fairy but she was deadly, She had been training with me for years in the art of boxing kick boxing karate and every weapon you could think of.

I was very good when it came to defending my self. Even though when I was at school I had to act weak and shy and school Alice's cover was "The popular rich kid" and she did know how to live up to her role. Mine was the shy loner I lived up to that role was easy cover for me I had been living basiclly alone well except for Alice for years. My family had been killed when I was young they died protecting me. I was so caught up in my own thoughts I didnt notice that class was over intil lauren knocked my books off my desk while saying loser. My anger sparked. Electricity sparked at the end of my fingertips I took deep breaths thru my mouth to calm down. Once I did I hopped up to go to my next class.

Here goes another day living a lie


	2. Chapter 2

AHHHH thank you guys so much for following my story and I also want to give a big shout out to" my world-imaginary world" and "XxxMiss Alec VolturiXxx"because you two were the first to comment on my story so thank u _

With those thoughts in my head I began walking to my next class. On my way there I ran into Alice she was with the popular kids which was her Lauren,Jessica,Jane (Alec's twin),Mike,Tyler,Rosalie,Edward and last but not least Alec. I hated them all they made my life a living hell everyday.

I tried to walk by unnoticed but I never did have any luck in my life, as I was walking past Lauren spotted me and yelled out "Hey loser" every one in the hallway laughed. Alice just looked on with angry expression. After everyone stopped laughing they all left.

I was so angry I punched the locker. I left a huge dent in it I looked down wondering why my hand wasn't injured. As I stared at my hand I relized that I lost control of my power for a split second because my fist was covered in a think layer of ice.

I concentrated and the ice melted and evaporated into thin air. I looked around to make sure know one saw what I did. The hallway was all clear. Then I figured out I was late to my class. I ran down the hallway to my next class.

As I got there I slipped in unnoticed by Mr. Banner my biology teacher. I sat in my seat and thought about why I hid every thing about my true self from the world.

FLASH BACK

I was six at the time I was living with my dad Charlie and my mom Renee. My dad was quiet and dependent my mom was eccentric and flighty. They were the perfect couple they evened each other out.

One day we were all sitting in the living room watching a movie. When out of nowhere six men bursted into my house. They surrounded us I was scared my mother tried to hide me behind her back. While my dad tried to protect us both by putting us behind his back.

In the middle of the six men a man walked out he was old and looked like he was he was on crack he was smiling way to hard. He walked up to us then went and sat on my couch. He looked comfortable like we were his best friends, he looked my dad in the eye and said.

"Hello Charlie,Renee and sweet special Bella how are you. My dad was about to say something when he put his hand up and replied "let me finish first my name is Aro I run a very special corporation that wants no needs more power. See your beautiful daughter Bella has a gift that I have been searching for my entire life.

She would be a great asset to my company so I would like you to give her to me and I and my friends will calmly leave your home".If not then we have other ways of convincing you".

My dad stared at Aro for a split second then spit strait in his face while saying " fuck no, no one is taking my Bella"

Aro smile faltered for a second but he quickly recovered he then said" Is that your final decision" my father replied " yes"

Without hesitation Aro ordered my parent to be killed. They both dropped to the floor as my mom dropped she whispered to me one sentence. "run learn stop them".

After they killed my parents I was so sad and angry at Aro. He even had the audacity to ask me to come with him that just got me more angry.

I told him that " I wouldn't go with him even if he KILLED ME at those words small flames licked around my feet and clenched fist. When I yelled the last part thunder rippled out side the window while the flames around me exploded pushing everyone away from me while blowing out the living room wall.

I took that as my opportunely to run. that was the day

END FLASH BACK

I started to think about how my looks changed too. Present day I was Tan, 5'7 ,skinny with waist lenth dark brown almost black hair with red an blue tips. That was the day I relized that I was gifted that was the day I learned I could control the elements.

Also the day I swore to do what my mother told me to do I had been running alll my life I learned all about Aro and his little cooperation and how to fight with or without my powers. I started to think about how my looks changed too.

Now it was to stop them. They ruined my life it's about time I returned the favor.  
>_<p>

Ok thts the end of this chapter next chapter I promise there will be more action and a little Bella Alec romance. Thank u for reading and if I made any mistake please tell me

Disclaimer:SM OWNS IT ALL

Katelyn


	3. Chapter 3

Hi everybody this is the next chapter i just wanted to thank you all for the wonderful reviews . I`ll try to make my chapters longer but i dont know my story comes to me as i write them i dont notebook them. As I promised there will be some action in this chapter and a little bit of Alec and Bella fluff.

disclaimer: SM owns all except awesome plot -

As I came out of my time consuming flash back. I started to block out what Mr. Banner I already knew everything he was teaching. I was probably smarter then most of the teachers in this school. Alice and I only went to appear normal. When I was a child Esme Taught us everything we needed to know by the age of 14 me and Alice had the education of a college grad as I was thinking I heard the bell rang signaling that it was time for lunch .

On my way to the lunch room I went to the bathroom this was where me and Alice met up everyday to discuss if we saw anything that seemed wrong or out of place.  
>In my research I found out that Aro had two brothers Ciaus and Marcus. He also has agent of all ages and races. So any day he could send out an agent to be undercover and we would know nothing about it so we have to be on our guard at all times.<p>

As i made my way into the bathroom I noticed that Alice was already there. We checked to make sure no one was in the bathroom with us then we started to talk. "Bella I'm so sorry about Lauren she is just so UGH one day I swear I'm going to... "  
>She never got to finish her sentence because I interrupted her"Alice it's okay you say this everyday it is just fine it's all for a good cause right no harm no foul" Alice replied with a huff but we talked about what we saw none the less Alice said "I'm not sure about Edward and the girl Rosalie there is just something off about them they just seem to normal and perfect."<p>

I said 'I know what you mean it"s like they try to hard the boy Edward tried hitting on me and then when I didn't respond he tried to become my friend even though I know I hurt his ego. There is just something off about him. He answer's questions before asked. He also knows things about people without them telling him.  
>Every time I am near him he gets a frustrated look on his face like I am a puzzle he can't figure out."<p>

Alice replied "The girl Rosalie is the same way She trys to be my friend but to everyone she acts like they are less then the dirt underneath her shoe. Every time she wants something done it's like she manipulates them into doing it. Even though in their eyes I can see they don't want to."

I said" Okay we should just keep a close eye on them and if they prove to be a threat we can deal with it and I think we should get to lunch got to keep up appearances". Before Alice left she gave me a hug and whispered I will see you at home. As she walked out I stayed back because it would cause to much attention if we walked in together. After five minutes I decided that was enough time so I walked to lunch when I got there I got a lemonade and some chips I went to my secluded table and sat by myself.

Lunch passed by fairly quickly and so did the rest of my I knew it I was making my way to my big rusted out truck. I swear if this truck wasn't part of my cover it would be a burning pile of crap. I got in my truck as. I looked out my window I noticed Alec staring at me. I don't know exactly what I saw in his gaze but it was like I saw, Amazement, wonder, confusion, knowing and longing. I usually caught him staring at me but as soon as I saw him he would sneer and turn away.

Today he continued to stare and show his emotions threw his eyes.  
>As I started my truck up I looked away from his intense eyes to my wheel. As my noisy loud truck started up. I took one last glance at him and he was talking to his twin Jane.I drove away to my home by myself Alice would be there later tonight. I walked into my home I lived with Alice I hacked into the school mainframe and made it look like I lived with my parents.<p>

As I walked into my home I took off my wig and took out the brown contacts. I wore brown contacts and brown wig to school because my green eyes and brown/black hair with red and blue tips is a dead give away of my identity.  
>I tried dying my hair completely brown once the dye stayed for a hour then wore off. So instead I just put on a wig and since my green eyes are weird they have blue red and brown in them and I don't want to stick out. I also have a powder on my skin to give the illusion that I am pale it works perfectly and makes me seem plain. I had to get the powder off my skin so I decided to hop in the shower.<p>

Forty minutes later I got out of the shower. I made my way to my dressing room. I picked out some loose basketball shorts that came down to my knee's. and a sports bra. Because I knew I was about to train. After that I went to the mirror and looked at myself I had a nice body I had a six-pack and curve's in all the right places with beautiful eyes and long curly hair that went to mid back. The doorbell rang startling me out of my thoughts no one knew where I lived except Alice so it had to be her. With that thought in my brain I rushed to the door and swung it open and hugged the person at my door.

whoever it was it definitely wasn't Alice because for one when I hugged this person the force of my hug sent us to the ground where Alice is always ready for my hugs. Also the second reason I knew it wasn't Alice was because this person had an incredibly muscled body. As I looked into the face I was shocked because the person I tackled to the ground was Alec.  
>He uttered one sentence to me. "I saw what you did and it was amazing how did you do it".<p>

As he said this he started getting up he gave me his hand at the end of his sentence, as I got up I used a trick I learned so when he gave me his hand I swung him in the house and put enough force behind it so when I got up Alec ended up in my house lying on the floor.  
>I slammed the door shut behind me and stradled his waist. I put on my best glare and said 'What exactly did you see". He replied "I saw you punch the locker an...and make ice and and steam"<p>

.I was mentally screaming at myself for not being careful. And getting myself caught "Who did you tell and don't lie to me" I threatened.  
>"No one I swear Only I was in the hallway". I groaned loudly,<p>

He said "Whats wrong don't you understand you've got an amazing power".

"No DON'T YOU understand this gift only gets people I love hurt"  
>He looked at me startled by my confession and asked "how come you never told anybody"<p>

"Because it could cause a lot of people to get hurt and you can not tell anybody about my gift understand" I said

"I promise I won't tell anybody" he replied.  
>Even though I knew i shouldn't trust him because he was my tormentor but his big light brown eyes just begged for trust. So as I looked at him I knew I new i could trust him with my life and that scared me. He suddenly looked at me and smirked he usaully wore that same smirk when trying to get a girl at school.<p>

He said 'By the way Bella how come you don't look this good at school cause right now your making it hard to concentrate on what we are talking about your outfit is way to distracting.  
>I glared at him " As if i'd ever put this on for you."<p>

Alec replied with a bigger smirk 'But you are the one sitting in my lap with practically no cloths on' At the end of that sentence he shifted and something hard hit my inner thigh I gasped and he followed his shift by grabing my hips and grinding into me. I was going to get up but once he grinded into me something in me grew it was desire for Alec the boy no man I hated.

I moaned softly and Alec let out a groan. Alice decided that exact moment to walk in the door. Alice was very surprised and Alice Brandon is never surprised by anything. But she wasn't prepared for this. My mouth open and my cheeks flushed while Alec was sitting on the floor with a stunned expression. I tried to get off Alec's lap to relieve some of the tension in the room but he was still on the floor to shocked to move.

He was so shocked he still had a grip on my hips. This made it hard to get up I made several attempts before he took notice of what I was doing and probably because in my haste to get up I kept bouncing up and down on his lap. Once he looked up and saw my frustrated he immediately dropped his fingers from my hips. I stood up and grabbed Alice's elbow and dragged her to my room to talk. Before I left I told Alec to stay put.

I dragged Alice to our room as I walked in she started smiling. I looked at her and started to explain how he got in the house, how I ended up on his lap and what he saw. I thought she would be upset that I was stupid and got our secret figured out. But instead she smiled at me and said "Bella I already knew this was coming I saw this in one of my visions we can trust him The vision was kinda blurry because you were involved but I got enough to know he is safe'.

Alice had the power to see the future but I was always blurry because my powers blocked out others also. After she told this I grabbed her into a large hug and whispered thank you. she just laughed and breathed out 'Its about time we got another companion in this life" I just laughed. Once I released her from my tight embrace we walked out to confront Alec.

When we walked into the living room we saw Alec sitting on the couch. I went over to him and explained that I could control the elements I didn't explain my whole life just what happened in the hallway that morning he was amazed. When I got done he looked awed but before he could ask any questions Alice told him the tale of her powers. After she was done I told him all about Aro and what could happen if he ever betrayed us. I also threatened him a little.

After all was explained he looked like he was thinking then suddenly blurted out. " That's so awesome" We all laughed at the sudden realization that we could trust Alec. Even though I hated him well I didn't hate him as much anymore but I still was guarded even though I knew I could trust him.


	4. Chapter 4

Hey guys last chapter was long an kinda fluffy but it didn't have enough action in my opinion so this chapter will have action from the start.

Disclaimer: Stephanie Meyer may own weak Bella but I own awesome strong Bella -

After Alice Alec and I stopped our laughing fit, Alice hopped up saying "Bella time for training" Alec looked at both me and Alice then asked "You guys train like karate and stuff".

"Well...I guess it would be better if you just watched us train are you in" I said. Alec's only answer was hopping up and grinning. Me and Alice les the way to the lowest level of the house.

Once we got there we slided a large bookcase over till we saw the silver locked door. All of us walked into the training room. Inside of this room was a large punching bag and a wall of weapons.

The weapons wall held a large metal staff, two bebe guns, a whip and a knife. That was Alice's weapons she preferred weapons that didn't require close range cause she was smaller then most people even though when it came to hand to hand combat she was deadly.

On my side of the wall it held four daggers, a numerous amount of Chinese stars, a curved blade, a Chinese fan with deadly Sharp edge and a bebe gun. On my side of the wall I had things that were usually used in close combat. When I used those things it was easier for me to Chanel my powers into.

Alec took one look at the weapons wall and headed over to touch it. I told him" Alec don't touch but you can look." He just snorted and kept walking. I raised one eyebrow while I heard Alice laughing in the background she probably knew what I was about to do.

I made the floor under his feet icy and slick and sent a strong gust of wind. The wind knocked him over on his butt while the ice made him keep sliding until he slammed into the wall not hard enough to hurt him but hard enough to warn him to listen to me.

After he came out of shocked stupor his face twisted into a mask of anger. He yelled "What the hell was that for Bella".  
>"That was for not listening an the wall slam was for the retarded pig snort"<p>

He stopped and gazed at me like I surprised him with my attitude. " How come you don't act like this at school you could be the most popular girl in that whole school I mean your the whole package you got the brains the beauty the body and definitely the attitude"

I looked at him then rolled my eyes. I followed that up with turning to Alice and saying"So what do you want to train with to day" she replied "How about we try all weapons".  
>"Sure Alice that would be perfe.."<p>

I never got to finish my sentence because Alec yelled out "Don't fucking annoy me when I'm talking to you do you know who I am I am Alec fucking voltu..."

I stopped him by putting a thick layer of ice over his mouth he looked shocked I just ignored his facial expression and said "No you listen Alec I don't give a fuck who you are I'm not the quiet weak girl you know in school I'm Bella fucking Swan and I'm not going to give into your wishes like the other girls do so SHUT THE FUCK UP"

He just stared at me so I took that as him understanding so I turn't to the weapon wall and got some weapons. Alice was already ready she was standing in the middle of the floor in a fighting stance.

Alice counted "3 2 1 GO" as she said that she threw two knifes at me I threw up a wall of ice to block them. Alice threw the knifes so hard they were deep in the ice.

"Want to play like that then fine bring it Alice"

"It's already been brung Bella"

I took and threw two Chinese stars and Chaneled my powers into them so one was covered in ice while the other was surround by flames. Alice did a back flip so the stars sailed past her head.

She brung out her whip and wrapped it around my ankle making me fall to the ground. She dragged me towards her but before I got all the way there I sent a strong jolt of electricity her way threw the whip. She dropped the whip in shock from the electric charge.

I took that as my chance so I quickly jumped up. Alice was really fast though she took out the bebe guns and shot rounds at me she was a skilled shooter too. I got hit once in the back and once in the leg. The bullets were too fast to stop so I turned my self into a shadow and moved to the dark places in the room.(thx clayton15)

Alice looked confused at first so I took that as my chance to come out. I made a mini tornado and sent it her way she jumped out of the way by doing a double cartwheel. She smirked "Tsk tsk Bella I told you I know all"

I just frowned she took out her staff and ran at me hitting the back of my legs making me fall to my knees she then grabbed her swords and was about to win. I really wanted to win to so I bent the light in the room so I blinded Alice then I did a double kick sent her to the ground but she did a flip so she landed on her feet. She grabbed her sword and ran at me but I took my my Chinese fans out and sliced threw the air making a huge gust of wind come at her. She Dropped to the floor avoiding the horizontal wind gust and threw a knife at me slicing my fan in half.

"Hey that was my favorite one"

"I know thats why I cut it in half" I narrowed my eyes at her she just smiled at me. I ran at her and brung my dagger at her and sliced her shirt making sure she wasn't hurt I knew it was her favorite So I made sure to cut it deep. She groaned and threw a punch at me I I blocked and surrounded my fist in a shield of rock and I punched her and she fell to the ground so I put a dagger to her throat and then helped her up.

Once she got up I took some water and swirled it around her injures and healed them she thanked me and then said.  
>"Wow Bella good job today I like the new tricks they were original"<br>"Thanks Ali they were just something I made up"

When We were done with our conversation I remembered that Alec was present he was in the corner with his mouth wide open "That was cool I mean how did you do that who trained you can you teach me"  
>I replied"Maybe tomorrow but now me and Alice have to get dinner and then go to bed and you have to go home and don't tell anybody about what we said got it"<p>

" Alright I wont tell anybody but I do have to get home I'll see you guys tomorrow bye"  
>"Bye Alec" both me and Alice said in union. Alec left the house then me and Alice ate some Mcdonalds and went to sleep.<p>

My last thought was I wonder whats going to happen tomorrow.  
>-0<p>

Okay

this chapter isn't very long but next chapter will be I will make it finally start the real story 


	5. Chapter 5

Hey guys I'm back I hope you enjoyed last chapter Disclaimer:SM owns all _

I woke up at 5:30 and put on some shorts and a tank-top. I ran down the steps and grabbed a granola bar then I started my morning jog. While I was running I started to think about Alec.

Could me and Alice really trust him I mean he did torture me on a daily basis and Alice said we could trust him and I trusted her with my whole body. I still had a resentment for him but it was lessened by the attraction for him. Every time I thought about what happened yesterday with me on his lap. I got really angry I just wanted to punch something.

I always thought Alec was gorgeous but I know that I can't have a relationship with him. If Aro ever finds out that he knows about me and Alice powers he will use Alec to get to me and her. So we have to keep it under wraps.

I looked down at my watch and noticed that it was 6:30 I ran back home. I ran up the stairs to wake up Alice. I shook her but she still didn't wake up. So I pulled the covers of of her and made the temperature in the room drop down to a chilly 20 degrees. She just whined and yelled "Fine I'm up I'm up"

I just giggled and ran to the bathroom. I hoped in the shower and washed my self and my hair with a mango scented wash.  
>Once I was done I got out of the shower then I dried my hair and I put on my wig put in my contacts and I applied the powder to my skin. Once I was done I looked like plain old Bella that everyone at school knew. I walked out of the bathroom and put on my cloths. I packed my messenger bag with all of my school books. I don't know why but I packed my mission suit I just had a feeling that I would need it. Once I was done I walked down stairs Alice was eating her breakfast. Once she was done she hugged me then walked out the door and drove to school.<p>

I walked out the door and skateboarded to school I got there and went to my first class. I sat down and started to copy the teacher lecher. My first period class passed by quickly. I was glad that today I didn't have any classes with Alec before lunch. I walked out to the hallway and went to my next class today went by pretty fast before I knew it I was walking to the bathroom to meet up with Alice.

When I got there Alice was there but so were some other guests. Lauren and Jessica they were in the bathroom puting on more make up. I just went in there pretended to check my hair and walked out.

I walked to the lunch room angry that I didn't get to talk to Alice. I got some food and sat at my table by myself. Alice walked into the lunch room with Alec and Jessica they all got there food and started walking to there table. Alec did something that No one expected not even Alice he made a U-turn and headed towards my table.

He sat down and said "Hey Bella" the room was silent then it broke out into whispers. "Why are you sitting here Alec". "I can't sit with a friend".  
>I was so angry the sky outside was starting to darkin with cloads while the end of my fingertips crackled with electrically. putting my hands under the table an I took a deep breath and said "No it's causing to much attention"<p>

"So" was his simple reply. My lip lifted in irritation and I harshly whispered "Your going to be sorry". I just got up and walked out leaving my tray and a very upset Alec.

I walked down the hallway on my way to my next class I ran into Rosalie she stopped and smirked at me. "Got a new friend Isabella". I was shocked for a second but didn't let it show. "He's not my friend why are you not with yours Rosalie" "I'm just saying maybe you shouldn't have friends it could end up being the downfall of you well just wanted to say hi bye Bella"

She walked away and after she disappeared from my sight I started to run to my locker. Only a certain select number of people knew my full name was Isabella and one of them people was Aro. So that proved that Rosalie was working for Aro.

Once I got to my locker I texted Alice and told her what Rosalie said. She texted back to act normal. I walked go my class luckily I had this class with Alice and Alec. Alec walked into the class room and sat next to me.

"Are you going to hang out with me the rest of the day "

"Yep" he said popping the P. I just rolled my eyes and turned around Rosalie walked into the room with Edward. Everyone else started to file in class was going fine until Alec suddenly went stiff he stood up and turned to Rosalie. I looked at her and noticed her eyes were dazed and staring at Alec. He suddenly turned to me and his eyes looks pleading. I didn't understand then quicker then I could see he yanked my wig off. Making my brown hair with red and blue tips tumble down my back. I just stared at him. He just blew my cover to say I was shocked was an understatement.

Rosalie jumped up along with Edward and said "Nice to see the real Bella". I was still shocked so Alice grabbed my hand and we ran out of the room. We ran into another room and locked the door. The teacher and students looked at us like we had a second head. Alice threw me my mission cloths.

I ducked behind the desk and preceded to change. "Alice what the hell was that"  
>"I'm not sure and I didn't see it and I think Rosalie made him do it did you see his eyes"<br>"Yea I did wait where is he"  
>Me and Alice groaned at the same time. When I got up I proceeded to make the air around me steam and it washed away all the powder then I took out my contacts.<p>

If my cover was blown no reason I couldn't look like my normal self. My mission cloths consisted of black ninja pants, combat boots and a tank top. My suit had green,red,and blue on it. Alice already had on her mission suit. I didn't even question her Alice was just perfect. "She's still ugly" I heard Lauren say I slowly turned around and walked up to her "Lauren only reason you get guys is because your a doorknob" she looked confused so I said "Everyone gets a turn at you"  
>She looked angry so she jumped up and pushed me I didn't even move.<p>

I smirked and I punched her in the face and she fell to the ground. Her nose was bleeding she didn't even get back up. I walked back over to Alice and she gave me my weapons belt.

She just said"Bella glad to know your back". As she finished her sentence the wall blew out and in stepped Rosalie and Edward. "Really don't you think that was a little dramatic guys the wall was perfectly good"

Then I remembered "Where's Alec"  
>"Oh yeah your little friend is around somewhere"after she said that Alec walked out. Alice whispered manipulation I relised that that was Rosalie's power she could manipulate people and Edward could read minds.<p>

Rosalie took out a gun and tried shooting at me. I Threw up a ice wall to stop them then I remembered the students and threw up a wall of stone to protect them. She continued to shoot at me I got tired of playing games so I took and made some ice sickles and threw them at her she dodged most of them. One of them hit her on the shoulder she hissed in pain. She ran out of bullets and came running at me she punched me in the stomach so I kicked her in the Face.

She punches me in the side I fell to the ground she took out a knife and came at me to finish the job. But I did a handstand and grabbed her head in between my ankles and spun around and slammed her to the ground. She cried out in pain but got back up none the less. She threw daggers at me.

I dodged them then I ran at her channeling my electricity into my Chinese fans. And made crisscrossing slices on her body. The shocked should have knocked her out in seconds She was tough but she finally fell to the ground unconscious. I used ice to freeze her to the ground. I looked at Alice to see how she was doing.

Her and Edward looked like they were evenly matched. One could read minds while the other could see the future. Alice was winning though and I decided to help. I used the plants from out side to wrap vines around Edward and tying him up. Alice walked up to him and punched him in the face. He fell unconscious."Bellaaaaaaaaa why'd you do that I was just about to beat him". Alice I was just helping you we have to get Alec and get out of here Aro and his goons are probably on Thier way.

I turned back to the students and took down the wall of stone and everyone was staring at me and Alice. I walked over to Alec it seemed that since Rosalie was not awake her hold on him was gone. I just threw him over my shoulder and me and Alice walked out of the school. Once me and Alice got out of the school we ran to Alice's car and hoped in Alice sped to the house going at a crazy speed.

Once we got to the house we walked in we packed all our weapons and data. At that moment Alec woke up"Ugh what happened" me and Alice looked at him and explained what happened to him.

Me and Alice told him we were leaving we walked out of the house and I started a fire so the house would burn. He looked shocked then said "Come on guys we have to go to my house so I can pack" we looked at him like he was crazy then I said "Pack for what you ain't going with us you have a life here we don't"

"All I have is my twin Jane and she is coming with us if these people are as dangerous as you say then I can't stay here and neither can my sister" he had a point so I just sighed and Alice got in the car while I got out my motorcycle. Alice and Alec sped off toward his house.

I started up my green red and blue and brown motorcycle. I sped of towards Alec's house. When I got there I walked right in and saw Alec packing while explaining to Jane what happened and where they would be going.

"Jane come on we have to go pack some cloths and get ready we are not coming back" she looked shocked at first then said "Where are we going and why is Alice here and who is she" she pointed to me "I'm kinda upset you don't remember me Jane my name is Bella we go to school together" she looked at me with wide eyes"But you have brown hair and brown eyes and your pale"

I just smirked and said "We all have secrets don't we Jane"  
>After I said that Alec started to explain what our secret was and what happened at school that day. Once he was done she walked and got a bag and started to pack. Once they were done we packed some food and headed out to the car. They got in the car while I got on my motorcycle. Alec muttered "Is there anything she doesn't do"<br>"I do a lot more then you'll ever know"

Once I finished up with that sentence I shot out of the driveway. He stood there gaping before hopping in his car telling Alice to drive. I giggled at his face and drove a head of him. We started to drive and a couple minutes later Alice called me on my phone. I picked up and she said "Bella were gonna have visitors in 10 minutes" I just sighed and took out my gun this one had real bullets.

I looked back at Alice and she was switching places with Alec he was driving and she started to stick her head out of the sun roof. I loaded my gun with my personal bullets. Alice specially made these bullets for me they had a hollow middle so when I shot them I could channel my powers into it. Once we were all ready Alice had her whip and gun.

A couple minutes later we saw a red BMW roll up behind us. Edward popped his head out of the sun roof and tried to shoot at me but I took out my Chinese stars and threw them at him he got hit in the stomach making his shirt catch on fire. He quickly took it off and ducked his head back in the car. Next thing I know both doors open and Rosalie and Edward put there heads out.

I looked in the car and noticed some Person was driving. He was big and buff with dimples and had the same pleading look in his eyes that Alec had when Rosalie manipulated him. Alice used her whip and wrapped it around Rosalie's neck making her choke. I used my gun and shot at the car.

Hitting one right by his head "Maybe you should have better aim you missed" I yelled back "No I didn't" he looked shocked for a second before the bullet that was lodged in the car. Exploded blowing Edward back into the car and making his door come of the hinges. He looked dazed then I took a look at the driver and he seemed to be out of his trance cause the car was swerving side to side.

Alice still had the whip wrapped around Rosalie's throat chocking her. And she was shooting at the car trying to make the tires bust. "Alice stop some innocent guy is in the car" I yelled she stopped shooting. I slowed Down the motorcycle and pulled up beside their car. I jumped on the roof of their car.

I rolled stuck my hand in to the car and grabbed the mans hand and tried to pull him out. Edward had other plans though and tried to stab me so I used the darkness in the car and wrapped it around his body. Making him seem like he was alone in the darkness you couldn't Hear ,see or smell anything. He stopped struggling so I grabbed the man and pulled him onto the roof of the car. I used air to lift me and him and put us back on the motorcycle. Then I used the air to throw him into Alice's car

I took back out my gun and put fire into the hollow bullet and shoot it at the tires the tire exploded but the car was still going. I got an idea that I knew would work but I hated it anyway. I jumped off my bike and sent the wind to make it head into the direction of Edward and Rosalie's car. On it's way I made it set on fire. When the motorcycle made contact. Their car flipped over on it's back and exploded. Alice did a fish turn in her and and made it stop right behind me.

I put up a forcefield of wind to protect everyone. "I'm sorry Bella I know that was your favorite motorcycle " Alice said I replied back"it's okay Alice that just saved our lives and we got another one at the safe house right. By the way what your name and how did you end up driving those to assholes" the guy replied "My name is Emmett and they were hitchhikers thanks for saving me" "No problem Emmett now we got even more people for our family"

He just grinned and then Alice started to explain who and what we are. Once he got done he started smiling and got in the car not caring how dangerous it was. I couldn't believe how big our little team was getting. After all that we got in the car and drove off to the safe house.  
>- <p>


	6. Chapter 6

Hey guys sorry i was sick and i figured out my mom had cancer so sorry about the long wait hope you enjoy the chap

Disclaimer: SM owns all -

Once we started driving again. I was sad because I lost my bike I sat in the back pouting until Alec said "Bella stop pouting it's making me think bad thoughts" everyone else was sleep and after he said that I blushed but replied back "I hope your having bad thoughts about your hand cause I'm definitely not having thoughts of you". Alec just laughed and said "you know you think I'm cute you just dont want to admit it" at first I thought he saw threw my facade but replied back "keep dreaming cause it's never gonna happen"  
>" I only dream about you Bella"<p>

I just stopped talking and he turned towards the front of the car smirking. I stayed up for another ten minutes then finally fell into a dreamless sleep. I woke up to being carried out of the car by Alec I felt warm and right in his arms so I snuggled closer. I didn't even check to see where the others were. I just wanted to stay in his arms eventually he sat me down on a bed. Today I used a lot of my powers so I fell back into a sleep.

When I woke up I smelled bacon. I walked out of my room of the safe house I saw Alec in just his sweatpants making breakfast. I blushed from the sight of his chiseled abs. once he saw me he said "hey Bella you want some breakfast"  
>"sure smells good" he sat a plate down in front of me it looked and smelled delectable so I dug in. Within minutes I was done "thanks Alec that was good tell everyone I'm on my mourning run okay"<br>"wait Bella can I come I gotta keep in shape" he asked me I just nodded not trusting my voice I don't know but he seemed nicer to me and I couldn't get the feel of his arms From around me out of my Mind.

I ran up the stairs and put on some shorts with a sports bra I put my hair into a high ponytail. I also put on some sneakers when I was done I walked down the steps to see Alec ready wearing sneakers and basketball shorts while having no shirt on. When he caught sight of me his eyes raked up and down my body mine did the same to him. We walked out of the door together and started running we were running in silence when he spoke "Bella so how come you hate Aro so much I know he used people for their powers but it seems like your hate goes deeper"

"The reason I hate him so much is because he killed my parents" I told him the story of how I figured out my powers and how my parents got killed.  
>"I'm so sorry Bella" he said once I was done with my story "it's okay it's not your fault" once that was done we started running again halfway thru our run. I tripped I knew I couldn't stop myself so i just waited for the impact but it never came. When I opened my eyes I was staring into deep brown ones. I was in Alec's arms he caught me before I fell his arms encircled my waist. When I was upright he didn't let go of my waist instead he stared into my emerald eyes as I stared into his deep brown eyes.<p>

We unconsciously leaned in towards one another when out lips were centimeters apart he stared into my eyes like he was asking for permission in answer I just moved closer. In response he brushed his lips across mine then he slammed his lips in mine. Fireworks exploded behind my eyelids while his scent intoxicated me making me drunk with his smell. His tongue darted out and brushed across my lips asking for entrance. Which I quickly granted our tongues battled for dominates he won. We eventually separated the fireworks stopping so I could finally concentrate. Once we were done my eyelids fluttered open he was staring into my eyes I did the same.

Then at the same time we muttered rather breathlessly "wow". Then reality set in and I disentangled myself from his arms. He had a look of loss the same feeling I had after removing myself from his arms. I looked I to his eyes one more moment and then we both started running again even though the whole time my mind was remembering the feel of his lips on mine. Once our run was done we started to run home the silence was awkward. We both knew what we did and we both wanted to do it again. I couldn't let this happen again I don't know what it is about Alec but he made my control slip something no one else could do. The kiss had me floating in happiness it was that amazing when I finally looked up I noticed it was sunny with no clouds in the sky. I knew my mood was effecting the weather but I couldn't help myself. So I just let it be when we started running it was cloudy and dark so I knew Alec knew I changed it. When I looked at him he was staring at the sky with a content expression on his face.

He knew I was happy from his kiss. We finally made it to the safe house. Alice immediately jumped up and said "Bella I have some great news Aro is having a ball tonight in honer of his banks tenth anniversary. I got us invitation so tonight were going to go on an undercover mission and get some information. Aro won't be there and with Rosalie and Edward out of the picture we won't have to worry about anyone noticing us" I stared at her and just nodded she got up and took my arm leading me to her room to get ready for the ball. On my way out I took one last glance at Alec and he was staring at me too.

When we got to our room Alice looked at me and said "I saw what happens on your run and I know you like him." "Alice I can't like Alec he's so ugh" even though I knew deep down that I did like Alec I liked him alot" she just shook her head at me and said "it does no good to lie about it" I just stopped talking cause I knew she was right.

The ball started at 6:00 and it was 3:00 so I went to take a shower.

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~ ALECS POV (special treat)

After Bella left with Alice I immediately touched my lips they still tingled with electricy. I smiled because I knew that bella liked the kiss too the weather proved that. I walked into my room to get ready and my sister Jane was already there. "hey Alec did you have a nice run" then she looked at me and my lips her eyebrow raised and she said "I see you and Bella had a really nice run it must of been one nice kiss you lips are bruised and you got a little lipgloss on your lips". To say I was shocked was an understatement

I couldn't even come back with a good statement. She spoke again and said "I actually think you guys go good together and Alice said your suit is in the closet" she got up and walked to the closet looking at the suit smirking cause I had a plan.

BELLA'S POV

It was 5:30 and Alice was currently curling my hair. She had it halfway up and halfway down my blue and red tips in the up part making me look exotic while the down part had my brown red and blue tips surrounding my face. All in all I looked beautiful my emerald eyes shining and my tan skin soft enhancing my eyes. Once my hair and make-up was done. Alice gave me my dress and I put it on the drees was deep purple. It was strapless it was tight and hugged my curves till it flared out at the skirt. The dress went down till it touched the floor but when I put on my deep purple heels. The dress didn't touch the floor.

Under my dress I had two daggers hidden and one of my specially made guns. The weapons were just incase I ran into trouble. Alice had the same dress just in blue. Her hair done in elegant spiral curls. We both looked beautiful. We walked down the stairs and Alec was waiting at the bottom. When he saw me his eyes went wide and mine raked his body he looked very nice in his all black suit with a purple undershirt.'when i got to the bottom he took my hand into his and kissed it all the while keeping eye contact. Electric sparks shot thru my fingers and the spot were he kissed burned. when he stood strait my hand dropped to my side still tingling from his touch. while my head swam.

Jane,Emmett,and Alice were staring at us then we all just walked out to the car. We drove to the ball we got there at 6:45 the ball was already in full swing so I set up some rules "okay tonight no one we know is here so we can be free. Every one split up but try to stay close enough so if any trouble starts we can be ready Alice stay by Jane and I'll stay by Alec and Emmett since they don't know how to fight. If anyone gets in trouble just whitsle and we'll be there okay now where her to get information. Okay and also to have a little fun"

Once that was done we all got out of the car and walked into the ball. Alec and Emmett following me while Jane and Alice left. I went to a table with them and we sat down. Alec and me didn't exchange one word. Then a very handsome guy walked up to me he had russet skin brown almost black eyes with black hair. He was very muscular he walked up to me and offered out his hand and asked in a husky voice "would you like to dance with me" I replied with a blush and "yes I would love too" he took my hand and led me out to the dance floor and we started dancing. "my names Jacob what's yours.  
>"I'm Bella" "well Bella your very beautiful"I blushed and muttered a thank you. We continued to dance and I was very content in Jacobs warm arms but he just wasn't "Alec". When we were dancing I looked at Alec and his face looked angry like he was jealous. I know it was wrong but I felt happy cause I knew he cared for me. My dance with Jacob was fun and warm but once we were done I kissed him on his cheek and walked back to my table. Once I sat down Alec asked "how was your dance with that guy" "yea it was why your not jealous are you" I followed that up with an innocent expression. He just snorted and pushed away from the table and walked out to the floor. Emmett cracked up with loud laughter he high-fived me.<p>

"score one for Bella you know he likes you right"

"I like him to it's just we can't be together"

"why not you like he likes you what's the problem"

"becau..." I never got to finish my sentence because we heard a loud whistle coming from the hallway me and Emmett hoped up and started running. I used my powers too get there first. When I got to the hallway I saw Edward holding a knife to Alec's throat. "nice to see you again Bella Alec and me were just catching up about what happened after you tried to kill me and Rosalie"

"how are you alive the car flipped,exploded and caught on fire" I pulled out my gun and got into a fighting stance.

"me and rose have our ways now I'll make a deal I'll let your little Alec go if you promise to come with me and if you don't well we can make other plans"

He made the point by pushing the knife closer into Alec's throat making a small cut on his collar bone drawing blood. Alec yelled out

"no Bella don't go with him I'll be okay"

"shut up boy are you coming or not Bella Aro will be pleased to see you" Edward said.

I looked at Alec and saw his pleading eyes then I looked at the blood running down his collar bone. I knew my choice at the moment. I took one last look at Alec and dropped my gun to the floor. Edward walked over to me. Emmett heard the whole conversation but stayed silent. Edward pushed Alec into a wall and took me into his arms putting the knife to my throat.

"you are going to walk back out to the party or I'll slit Bella's throat so good by" Alec and Emmett walked slowly to the party with one last look at me Alec looked the most pained. Once they were gone Edward hit me over the head making me fall unconscious.

My last thought was "I'm sorry Alec but I'm glad your okay"

Katelyn


	7. Chapter 7

Hey guys its the weekend so tht means another chapter enjoy

Disclaimer: SM owns all except bella's awesome powers and evil bunnies

/

I woke up in a cell with my hands tied behind my back. I quickly jumped up and struggled to free my hands. "it's no use they use a special rope you need fire to break it" I jumped cause I didnt know were the voice came from. "who's there show yourself". A handsome guy with blonde hair and blue crystal eyes walked "hi ma'm I'm Jasper whats your name and why'd they put you in here" his voice held a southern twang.

"my name is Bella they put me here because they want my power I can control all the elements whats your power"

"oh ah can sense and control people's emotions and I'm the best fighter I'm almost invincible in battle I killed one of Aros best guard members"

"well then if you can fight then your one of my friends you said the only way to get out of here is by cutting these ropes with fire"

"yea I saw penny head (Edward) cut the others ropes with ah flame thrower"

"well then me and you are about to be free you want to come with me. I found a way to stop Aro. Me and my friends make up a little family I guess" were we a family?

"well I like you already Bella and Ah don't have anywhere else ta go so Ah guess it couldn't hurt. Now how are you gonna get us out of these ropes sugar"

I rolled my eyes at his comment then said "that's easy I'm special remember sugar" I finished my comment with a wink toward him. I concentrated on my powers and used my ability I made the fire and shaped like small dragon I closed my eyes. When the dragon opened his I could see from it's point of view. I crawled down my human arm and went to my wrists. When I saw the rope it wasn't rope it was like fishing line but it was shiny like it was made from diamonds. The line was tough to it looked sharp. I used my fiery dragon teeth to chew threw the rope making it come undone and fall to the ground. I used the dragon wings and flew over to jasper first he screamed and knocked me to the ground. I fell from his shoulder which is about a ten foot drop if not more so when I got to the ground. It Hurt A LOT when I got up I was still in fire dragon form I glared at Jasper he looked at me and said "sorry Bella I just don't like bugs"

I glared at him harder because he called me a bug when I was very clearly a dragon I just crawled up his leg scratching him on my way till I got back to his wrist. I started chewing on the rope then I "accidentally" bit him he screamed and mumbled "this is why bugs get stepped on who bites people"  
>I growled at him cause he called me a bug again then I nipped his thumb "now your just doing that on purpose Bella"<br>I snickered I finally got the ropes to break they fell to ground and Jasper rubbed his wrists were the ropes used to be I went back to my body. When I opened my eyes I looked Jasper and he said "ready ta get outt'a here sugar"

I smirked and with out even turning around sent a blazing ball of fire at the wall creating a big hole in it "after you jazzy"  
>He glared at me then walked thru the hole. We didn't know which way to go so we did eenie mennie minnie moe. It landed on the door on the right. We walked in compleate silence stupid penny head didn't take my daggers so I gave one to jasper and I had the other in my hand poised to a attack. When we turned the next corner we saw a door and headed inside. Inside were files and my weapons belt. I grabbed it in the corner there was some jeans so put those on and a plain shirt while I threw the dress on the floor and since there wasn't any shoes I just took off my heels and went barefoot.<br>We found a file with my name on it so we just stuffed that in a bag we found then we looked thru the draws till I found a gun I gave it to Jasper he caught it and twirled it expertly.

We left the office very quietly. We turned the corner till we came go a room inside the it we saw Rosalie being held by a large guard as she struggled I could tell she was trying to manipulate the guard but he had a helmet over his head that blocked her powers. Aro walked into the room and smiled at her

"how nice to see you Rosalie now I'm gonna do this because you couldn't catch that stupid Isabella so you will stand in her place. This is going to hurt... A lot and when you it's over you won't ever have to feel it again cause well because you'll be dead" when Aro finished he laughed like it was the mist amusing thing he ever heard. Rosalie struggled harder. The guard attached a wire to Rosalie's chest right were her heart was and on her neck right over her pulse. Then Aro put the other end of the wire over his heart. Then something horrible happened Aro switched a switch and Rosalie screamed Aro's face seemed to get younger the wrinkles disappeared while Rosalie's face seemed to get older her perfect face grew wrinkles making them get deeper by the second. She got weaker her mouth opened and her soul came out it was a red color with a yellow center he was stealing her youth,soul and her power. I was shocked but quickly threw my dagger at the wires clearly cutting them in half. This quickly caused Rosalie's soul youth and gift to go back to her body causing her to gasp from the sudden retract. Aro gasped too from the power being sucked from his body and going to it's rightful owner.

"how nice of you to join us and good to see you to jasper but you hate Rosalie why did you stop me from killing her"

"because I hate you more and I couldn't let you get her power and youth I always wondered how you stayed looking the same from since I was a child I thought you were a vampire originally good to know that you steal others lives for your own"

He looked at me and laughed but when I looked in his eyes I saw fear. He looked at me and then guards swept into the room. They ran at me and Jasper I used my powers and made a big gust of wind and sent it at the first line of guards then the second guards came in they tried to punch and kick me I grabbed a staff from my weapons belt grew a vine around it and made the vine break out into thorns putting poison on the tips. I swung it hitting one guard in the leg making him drop to the ground clutching his leg. I jumped over that guy and threw my Chinese star at two guards hitting one in the neck and the other in his chest both fell to the ground I roundhouse kicked the man behind me he grabbed my leg so I jumped off the ground putting both my feet on the mans chest and kicking him back. I made a whip from water and striked two guards they fell to the floor unconscious. I fought threw a lot of guards but there were still a lot they surrounded me I smiled then stood on my hands and spun around making flames come from my legs in spiral shapes burning who ever was surrounding me.

More guards came at me I took out my gun and channeled my power into it I shot the man in the chest I put water in it so when it hit the man it made him freeze from the inside out turning the man blue with cold. Then I shot the next guard with a bullet filled with darkness his whole body stopped and the darkness spilled out from his chest making it look like a horror scene. while his eyes turned red his body then slowly turned to dust. The darkness power scary so I don't use it alot unless I want to make a scene. If injected into your body you slowly die from the inside out. I looked to the next guard and raised my eyebrow he just dropped his weapon and punched himself in the side falling to the floor. I looked over to Jasper fighting his last enemy Jasper was right he was deadly in a fight he had the grace and power and confidence after every strike.

He used a gun that didn't have any bullets to strike the man in the chest the man tried to punch him but Jasper grabbed his fist and twisted causing the mans arm to snap and break then Jasper kicked the man in the chest the man fell to the floor covered in bruises. I walked over to Jasper Aro was nowhere to be seen and Rosalie was lying on the floor staring at us to weak to move. Jasper picked her up and threw her over his shoulder and yelped but didn't struggle so me and Jasper just shrugged and tried to find a way to leave.

"fuck stealth Jasper I'm leaving the easy way" I finished my sentence by creating a big ball of electricity and put fire in the middle of the ball. Then I threw it over by the wall and put up a sphere of air to surround me,Jasper and Rosalie. Six seconds past and then the ball exploded creating a hole in the wall there was another wall so I pushed the ball to the next wall and the ones after that till all the walls were blown away.

After we were out of the building Jasper said "you know ah could of just twisted one of the still a live guards emotions to make him show us the way out" I glared at him and flicked ice chunks into his face. He tried catching them in his mouth. I just laughed and went to the parking lot. Once we got there I tried to find the fastest car I loved to go fast it gave me an adrenaline rush. Jasper quickly went to find his own car I walked then I found it the car of my choice was a motorcycle.

It was beautiful it had the words I'm elemental on it and was blue and green with plush seats it even had the helmet sitting on it. Built in GPS I was staring I was pretty sure I had drool hanging out my mouth. Jumped on a hot-wired it til it started up from the sound of the engine it sounded healthily and powerful. I ripped out of the spot when I got out Jasper was standing by a black mercantile it was nice looking and contemporary perfect for Jasper.

He whistled at my ride and smiled his half smile. "nice wheels and I guess you no how to hot-wire things cause ah sure don't" I smiled and said thanks then I worked to hot wire the vehicle. We both got into our vehicle and peeled out of the lot. We rode for a while we didn't know where we where but the GPS gave us direction to the safe house. Eventually I got bored so I cut in front of Jasper to piss him off. It worked cause seconds later cut in front me. That went on for a while till it turned into a full blown face. I was in the lead then suddenly I felt sleepy and slowed my motorcycle down and Jasper passed me giving me the finger. When I snapped out of my Jasper induced sleep I sped up covered his windshield in a layer of ice he swerved and I got in front.

He sprayed the ice with windshield cleaner and narrowed his eyes at me. Suddenly my ankles started burning I looked down to see a bunny and bird to me nipping at me there eyes looked to be red with anger. I looked to jasper I had no idea he could control animals. The Animals continued nipping so I made a larger fire dragon and it roared at the animals effectively scaring them away. Jasper was way ahead of me so I sped up the road was very small here and I desalinated finish line was right ahead and Jasper was blocking my path. I suddenly got an idea I turned myself into a shadow I passed right thru jasper's car when I got to the front. I rode to the finish line the whole way there flashing him my middle finger. When I passed the finish line. We were about twenty minutes away from the safe house. Jasper pulled up beside me and smiled at me accepting his loss.

Twenty minutes later I pulled up to the safe-house. Me and Jasper with Rosalie over his shoulder sleeping walked into the house Alice was at the computer typing away with tears rolling down her face. I snuck up behind her I put my hands over her eyes she stiffens and smelled and licked my hand then she yelled "your back" and tackled me to the ground hugging the life out of me. I laughed and hugged her back.

"I'm so glad your back you had me so worried I missed you and everyone was worried Alec was the worst though"

"I missed you too Alice and everyone else" when Alice screamed everyone came rushing down the stairs except Alec. After I got out of Emmett rushed towards me and picked me up and hugged me while spinning in a circle. I laughed as my head swam with dizziness. He put me down and said "I'm sorry I couldn't protect you from Edward and I'm so sorry you got out I missed you your like a little sister" I hugged him and kissed his cheeck.

I moved on to Jane she didn't like me very much but she quickly grabbed me into a tight embrace "thank you for saving my Brother and not dying I don't know what I would do with out him and he would be crushed if you died" I blushed at her comment but hugged her back and said "your welcome Jane and I couldn't live with myself if I just let Alec get hurt" she smiled and let me out of the hug. After that I turned around to introduce Jasper. Alice was looking at him and he was looking a her like they were soul mates.

"Alice and everyone this i..." I didn't cause Alice finished it for me "your Jasper I had a vision but you look even better in person" then she walked up to him and they proceeded to begin a passionate kiss. I just smiled cause I had a feeling they would like each other. Rosalie was laying on the couch sleeping I'm guessing still weak from her life almost being sucked from her body. I would deal with her when she woke up.

I slowly walked up the steps towards Alec's room wondering why he didn't come to see me. When I got to his room I found the lights off. When I flicked the switch on I saw him sitting on the bed with his eyes wide open staring off into space he looked catatonic. I jumped on his back causing us to fall of the bed and roll till we stopped with me on his back him not able to see my face. "guess who it is whore" using my name that I used to use in school. He stiffened then he suddenly flipped us over till I was under him with him above me. He looked shocked then relieved. He looked at me for another moment then I crashed my lips to his the kiss was passionate and full of unspoken feeling. I missed him and was glad he was safe so the kiss lasted till I didn't have any air left.

When we parted he hugged me too his chest I felt safe we laid down on the bed still in one another's embrace. I told him about what happened and about the machine. After that was done he spoke and said "I missed you so much I don't know what I would of done if you were hurt you wouldn't have gone if I hadn't of got jealous I was so sad I couldn't even move"

I hugged him tighter and kissed his neck. We just laid in one another's embrace. I didn't know what this meant for us but I was happy for the moment. Just to be in his embrace I really liked Alec I didn't love him yet but it was getting there I wondered how he felt about me I knew he liked but to what extent I didn't know I would have to talk to Jane in the morning and take care of Rosalie but for now I think I'll go to sleep in Alec's arms. I kisses him one last time before I snuggled closer and fell into a peace filled sleep

-  
>Tht was another chapter I really need a beta if you are one can you help me<p>

Katelyn

Katelyn


	8. Chapter 8

Yay next chapter I had a sudden inspiration to write so here you go and check out my other story

Disclaimer: I like to write but I don't own twilight. Anyone who says I do is surely lying to you

/::/:/:::/:./:::::-/::/:::::::/

I woke up to the sun streaming down on me. I was warm and comfortable suddenly everything came rushing back to me I looked up to see Alec's sleeping form. I was wrapped in his embrace I was comfortable I didn't want to move even though I was hungry I hadn't eating anything since the ball. The ball was two days ago. My stomach growled very loudly. Alec's deep chuckle Alerted me to him being awake.

"morning I see your hungry"

"yea I am and good morning to you too"

I was hungry but I didn't make an attempt to get up from Alec's arms. He didn't make a move either. Minutes later he slowly sat up taking me with him. I got out of his embrace and walked to the bathroom I brushed my teeth and washed my face. I walked out of the bathroom. I walked to the kitchen Alec was already there making some breakfast. I sat down at the table and started to chat with Alec. Suddenly we heard a loud bang. We ran out to the living room and saw Rosalie trying to break the door so she could leave.

When she caught sight of me and ran at me trying to punch me screaming "LET ME OUT I WANT TO LEAVE". I blocked all of her punch and kicks they were very light and her movements were slow like she didn't have any energy. Her movements were getting slower and slower and I wasn't even trying. I got bored so I decided to end it before she hurt her self from the strain.

I blocked her next movement by grabbing and twisting her wrist then swiftly punched her in her throat making her choke I kicked her feet out from under her making her fall to her knees. With my grip on her wrist still tight. Her body slumped like she didn't have any fight left. I yelled into her face "WHAT'S WRONG WITH YOU I JUST SAVED YOUR LIFE. YOUR STILL TRYING TO FIGHT AND EVEN IF YOU DID GET AWAY WHERE WOULD YOU GO!"

she whispered in a defeated voice "I have to go back he has my brother"

My gaze softened when I heard that i finally understood why she was evil. But when I was there there was only one cell and there was only one other person there and that was Jasper. Jasper with the blond hair. Jasper with the powers jasper that resembled the blond that was sitting defeated on my living room floor. "you have a brother what's his name"

"his name is Jasper"

Alec gasped and I raced off and rushed up the stairs. I looked for Jasper and found him in Alice's room watching TV. I ran in and practically dragged him down the steps. The whole way he complained asking "what are ya doin" I stopped infront of Rosalie she looked up and whispered "Jasper I thought you were locked up" she ran to him and clung to his shirt. He looked at her and asked "excuse meh but I think ya have the wrong Jasper I don have ah sister"

Rosalie's face showed pure agony after Jasper's sentence. Jasper looked in pain probably from her emotions.

"you got to remember me we lived in Texas you loved your accent but I didn't so I tried my hardest not to get one. You can control emotions and I can control people minds. I taught you how to manipulate animals"

"I can tell by your emotions that your telling the truth but ah'm sorry ah don't remember you" his eyebrows creased together in confusion. Tears sprung to Rosalie's eyes. Her lip quivered. I felt her agony Jasper was projecting her emotions. There had to be something I could do.

I walked over and said "look I know this is hard but I've been working on an new trick with my powers where I could go into someone's mind but it is extremely difficult"

Rosalie stared then said "please Bella I know you don't owe me anything but please"

I just nodded and sat down on the floor beckoning Jasper to sit with me. He sat down and I put my hand over his temples. I tried to grasp his mind this was difficult because I used the darkness and I couldn't let it get out of control. I turned myself into the darkness and entered jasper's mind. Inside of his mind were doors of sorts and they were labeled. I looked for the one that said memories. I walked into that one and I saw memories of his parents and of when we escaped I even saw memories of his childhood. But I didn't see one memory of Rosalie. Then as I walked deeper there was a another door but it was locked and looked to be hidden it appeared to be apart of the wall. I could tell I was getting weaker so I had to hurry I just melted the lock with fire.

I walked in and all I saw were memories of Rosalie of them together in there childhood, of them fighting Aro together. I saw a memory of his parents getting shot by Aro's guard's I got angry and lost control for a second causing a memory of Jasper breaking his leg to turn into ash. I took a deep breath and then I went all the way to back of the room and I saw the memory of Rosalie and Jasper getting separated and Aro taking his memories. I used a big gust of wind to push the memories out of the locked room. I closed the door back it disappeared from it being empty. My energy was almost drained if I didn't get out of here soon I would be to weak to leave. I ran out the room till I saw body threw jasper's eyes I sunk to my knee's and concentrated. I went back to my body.

When I was safely back in my body I released my hold on Jasper and put my hand on the ground to hold myself up panting heavily. Jasper eyelids fluttered open his eyes immediately fell on Rosalie. His eyes were still blank tears finally spilled over her checks because she thought he didn't remember her. The awareness came back to Jasper's Eyes he looked at Rosalie and attacked her into a hug

"Aro told me they killed you and I gave up he took my memories I'm so happy I have you back Rosie"

I smiled a weak smile at the moment and fought the darkness around my vision. Alec came and helped me up leaving the siblings to catch up. He sat a plate down in front of me with bacon and eggs and commanded me to eat once all the food was cleaned I could tell my energy was slowly coming back. I thanked Alec and ran and went to the living room and saw Jasper and Rosalie still on the floor talking. I slowly walked up the steps and went to my room. I took out a Monster from the mini fridge in my room.

My energy came back full force. I bounced down the steps till I stopped right in front of Alec and asked really fast "you wanna learn how to fight since I got some extra time how about now you need to learn how to fight if your gonna be a part of the family"

"yea I would love too"

"well then come on" after I said that I rushed back off to get into my training clothes on my way leaving I slapped Alec's butt. He jumped Surprised but didn't comment. I changed into a sports bra and some basketball shorts. I left without shoes but put on some Gir (I love invader zim and my fav character is Gir) socks.

I walked down the steps. I saw Alec waiting with some sweatpants on but no shirt. "first rule of fighting always be prepared" he nodded I put my hand on his cheek and started to lean in he leaned in closer also. I could feel his breath on my lips. Then without warning I pushed him back and swept his feet out from under him he fell to the ground with a loud crash i ran away laughing and hearing Alice scald me by saying "not in the house if your going to fight take it the training room"

I pouted but headed in that direction eventually Alec showed up"

"today I'm going to show you how to defend yourself this is the most important so that's what your going to learn first are you ready"

We started fighting me showing how to block punches and kicks he was doing well but I wasn't really wasting any energy so I knew if I wanted him to be able to hold off any person with powers I had to step it up. I made my movements slightly faster. I upped my strength not a lot but enough for Alec to build up some endurance. He blocked but I could tell he was starting to lose steam. He took me off guard by hitting behind both my legs making me fall to my knees with his hand around my throat.

I wasn't expecting that but I knew if I was using my real potential I could of got back up. But I let him win.

"since I won I think I deserve a victory kiss"

"you really think you won"

I punched his ankle and squeezed his pressure point making his legs give out. He fell to the floor

"what's the first thing I told you always be prepared"

"can I still get my kiss"

"sure"

He eagerly crashed his lips to mine I responded quickly. The kiss went on we only took small breaks to catch our breath. I don't know how long we kissed for it could of been minutes or hours. Emmett came out of nowhere and grabbed Alec by the back of his shirt and pulled him up and said "Alice said stop making out and come and pick out what you want for dinner and Jane is looking for you"

Alec kissed me one last time before hurrying out. I looked to the window and saw it was dark we were kissing for a very long time cause we started around noon. Emmett sat down next to me.

"so you guys are together now"

"no I don't really no what we are"

"but you guys were just eating each others face for like six hours and you two aren't together"

"I want to talk but I'm scared what if he doesn't like me as much as I like him"

"your stupid you know that right

I glared at him and said "how you don't now what I'm going threw knowing that if I have any sort of relationship with anybody that can't defend themselves I could get them killed just by talking with them why do you think all of this family is living here you guys can't leave and live normally because Aro will use you to get to me just look at Rosalie and Jasper" tears came to my eyes but I didn't dare let them spill.

Emmett's eyes widened and he grabbed me into a hug. "Bella it's okay family protects each other you don't have to worry and I know how to fight and your teaching Alec right and Alice is teaching Jane there's no reason to worry anymore we can protect each other and your stupid cause he's clearly in love with you"

"I'm sorry I yelled at you your right I really should talk to him"

We got up him swinging me over his shoulder I laughed while he skipped up the stairs Me bouncing along the way. When we got up the stairs I hollered out "I WANT CHINESE" Emmett laughed and agreed with me. On our way to the living room we ran into Alec and Emmett put me in his arms. Emmett gave me a stern look and walked off.

Alec carried me my arms around his neck. We went to his room he sat on the bed and I sat on the dresser.

"so why did Emmett pass you off to me"

I sighed then said "Alec we need to talk about us"


	9. Chapter 9

Disclaimer: I love writing.  
>I make my stories exciting.<br>Stephanie Meyer writes twilight.  
>She own it I don't but one day I might.<p>

please review  
>-<p>

Alec eyes widened slightly from my words "okay let's talk". He looked afraid

I looked at him I didn't know how to start so I just word vomited. "Look Alec I really like you. I was afraid before about you getting hurt with Aro so close to being defeated. But I'm ready I want to be with you the hate I originally felt for you was because I loved you and I just couldn't deal with it."

After my speech he looked shocked but happy. "Bella I liked you from the moment I saw you but you hated me. So the only way I could get your attention was to annoy you. I tried to tell my self I just enjoyed fighting with you. But Bella I love you too and I worry about you and I want to learn to fight because I want to protect you. I want to be with you I love you and I don't ever want to let you go"

Tears sprung to my eyes. I rushed to Alec and hugged him. The tears spilled full force as I hugged him my head resting on his chest listening to his heartbeat. He hugged me tightly back.

The hug was comforting then Alec cupped my chin and I looked up to his eyes. Deep brown clashing with multi color speckled emerald green. With his hand on my chin he brought his lips to mine this kiss wasn't like the other that one was rushed and fast this One was gentle and filled with love. It's conveyed his feeling so I put mine into it also. I showed him my original hate filled passion. My love my shyness my hesitation to be with him. Then my powerful love.

The kiss made fireworks explode behind my closed eyes while my lips tingled. The kiss ended to fast for my liking. He rested his forehead against mine and breathed wow. I giggled from the compliment. I stood up and he followed suit. I went to walk out the door he grabbed my hand and walked with me I smiled at the gesture.

We walked down the steps and Alice jumped on me knocking me to the floor. "Finally I was wondering when you idiots would figure out you were soul mates. I could barely see you do you know how frustrating that was for me. I had to watch other futures to se that you guys got together"

I laughed and hugged her back "Alice I'm glad your excited but can you get off of me I would like to go eat dinner" I laughed she giggles and Alec chuckled.

"No I'm comfortable Emmett bring me my food I'm going to eat right here"

I laughed but used a gust of wind to push her off me. She hopped off of me before the gust reached her and ran to the kitchen laughing. Alec reached out his hand to help me of the ground. He chuckled and said "so how come Alice can't see you as well as others in her vision."

"I don't really know I guess it's something wrong with me because she can't see me and I don't think Edward can hear my thoughts and Jasper told me he can barely feel my emotion like there's an shield over them he said he only gets little snippets of them so I guess I'm just always gonna be different then" I said it with a hint of bitterness he seemed to have caught it. He hugged me to his chest my head under his chin.

"your not different your special I wish I could be different I mean I can't even protect you. My girlfriend has to always save me do you know what that does to my ego"

I laughed "I could care less about your shrinking ego. I care about your safety so that's why your going to be trained everyday till we defeat Aro."

"Fine but only if your the one to train me I love your workout clothes" he smirked at me causing me to smile back but throw ice chips at his forehead we both laughed and walked down the hallway to we got to the kitchen.

We stepped into the kitchen hand in hand. Alice was sitting on jasper's lap feeding each other food. Emmett was talking to Rosalie leaning against the counter they were laughing. Those to would be a good couple even if I still was hesitant about her.

This really was like my family everything in the kitchen went silent when they saw our joined hands. Then Jane came down the stairs and saw us and our linked hands she jumped on her brother and hugged him around his neck.

"Finally you were irking my last nerve with all your depressed play boy ways I was about to lock you to in a room till you got together the angst was killing me". Everyone laughed at our expense.

"yea yea get off of me Jane your heavy"

She blushed and hopped down then fixed her glare on me "if you hurt him I'll shave your head got it" I just nodded cause this Jane scared me she smiled the biggest smile I've ever seen and hugged me. I hugged her back. Then we went and sat at the table. I sat close to Alec my arm brushing against his tingle running up my arm where his touched mine. We ate and talked the dinner was great the family was great it was all good for now at least.

Once dinner was done we all went our separate ways. Alec went to take a shower. I walked down to the living room I saw Rosalie sitting there I was hoping she would be alone. What good luck I have. I leaned against the doorway.

"So Rosalie how's it going" she jumped and looked at me I made my face as emotionless as possible.

"Yea I'm enjoying the company of my brother and my new friends" I raised an eyebrow at her mention of friends I knew Jasper and Emmett liked her but Alice was trying to like her because Jasper was her brother but she still thought she was an annoying twit.

"look Bella I know we have a bad past but I want you to trust me cause you saved my life and you helped me get my brother"

"your right I don't trust you and the only reason I saved your life was because Aro was going to become stronger and I couldn't allow that. Jasper was because I know he needed his sister"

She looked shocked by my sentence I guess she expected me to say that I saved her because I couldn't let her die.

"I thought this was going to go differently I'll try to prove myself"

"oh and just to let you know" I used my powers to make me faster so when I ran I was just a blur I kneeled in front of her my breath blowing in her face. "if you ever try to hurt any of my family or do anything to betray us" I lowered my voice to a whisper. "I'll kill you" I said the last part with a smile on my face. While I patted her face.

She gulped and her eyes widened she nodded. I stood up and smiled at her and said "I hope you and Emmett are getting to become good friends"

She smiled back a fearful smile from my drastic mood change I turned around and said night Rosalie and went upstairs. I smirked to myself. From a good job done. I walked into Alec's room to see him with just a towel wrapped around his waist. His hair still wet. I looked at his eyes then down to the towel around his waist.

"see something you like Bella"

I blushed from the comment "yea I see my wet shirtless boyfriend"

He smirked and walked to me and tried to kiss me but I turned my head so he kissed my cheek. I pushed him away and told him clothes first. He pouted but went into his draws and took out some clothes. I went and got my toiletries. I walked to the bathroom and took my shower. I scrubbed till I was clean and walked out with a towel wrapped around my body. I ran to my room smacking into Alec almost falling but he steadied me. I blushed again I hardly blushed but today I couldn't stop and looked down intil I made it to my room. I walked in an dried my hair and put on my night clothes which consisted of a tank top and boxer shorts.

I walked down the hallway till I got to Alec's room. He was sitting on his bed reading a comic book. I raised my eyebrow.

"Really Alec comics how old are you"

"huh oh it's a really good comic"

"maybe you should read real books"

"you mean like this" he held up my favorite book withering heights. I reached for it but he pulled it out of my reach.

"Really Bella this crappy love story sucks I tried to read it and I wanted to puke"

I snorted "Oh and reading about zombies is so much better"

"why yes it is it's got action and adventure and scary"

"And that book had romance and friendship and don't you have enough action and adventure in real life.

He looked thoughtful then he pressed his body against mine "I guess I do but don't you have enough romance and friendship in your life"

I sighed but nodded none the less. He smiled and quickly swept me of my feet. Making me fall to the floor and ran down the hallway "rule number number one never get distracted" he laughed. To say I was shocked was an understatement. I quickly hopped up and blured down the hallway to see Alec in the bathroom stuffing pages of my book down the toilet. I gasped he snickered. I rushed over to steal it back but he blocked my way. I got a better idea I blurred back to the room he must have caught on cause he rushed to catch up with me.

I rushed in the room quickly swiping the comic off the floor. I ripped out one of the pages and burned it between my finger tips. He looked ready to cry he went to grab it but I pulled it out of his grasp. He got an evil look in his eye before he took the cover of my book and threw it on the fire of his comic page. I ran down the steps Emmett was in the kitchen in just his Boxers. I hid behind his back and ripped one of the papers into shreds. Emmett looked confuses but blocked me from Alec.

Alec got revenge by putting four pages into the blender and grinding them up. I narrowed my eyes I couldn't let him win so I opened the kitchen window and hopped out. I landed on the front lawn. He ran out the front door. He looked cautious but I didn't care I made my movements so fast they were blurred I ripped up the last pieces of his comic he ran to stop me but I threw them up to the skies but I wasn't done yet. I set each individual piece on fire and used the wind to make the pieces into a heart of fire with A+B inside. I smiled and fell back into the soft grass. He did the same and we watched the heart shrivel away.

After it was gone we watched the stars twinkle. I was cuddled into his embrace. We watched the stars intil we fell asleep I was the first to fall asleep.-

this was pretty much a filler chapter I just wanted to show the scary side of Bella and Alec and Bella fluff I think this was a really cute chapter. Hope you enjoyed it. Next chapter will be more into the plot again. I NEED A BETA .

Katelyn


	10. Chapter 10

Disclaimer: roses are red violets are blue I own twilight I really do

TuGaWaR545: I just wanted to say this chapter is dedicated to you. Your review actually made me tear up?. I didn't really feel like writing but everytime I read your review it gives me inspiration. So thank you and enjoy.

I woke up the next morning to the sun shining. I figured out that me and Alec were still on the front lawn laying in the grass. I rubbed my eyes and nudged Alec to wake up. He groaned and muttered something about bacon and pigs.

He wasn't waking up so I grabbed a clipping of grass and started tickling his face. He slapped him self and I laughed loudly he woke up and rubbed his face from the smack. We faced each other and then he spoke

"morning" we both said

"You breath smells horrible" I said

"Yours does too" we both laughed. I didn't want to move but I needed a shower and training was scheduled for Alec. I stood up and Alec followed suit. I walked to the house and up the stairs I went to my room while Alec went to his. I grabbed my toiletries and headed to the bathroom when I walked to the hallway I saw Alec headed towards the biggest bathroom in the house. So I used my powers and blurred down the hallway and walked into the bathroom.

"Hey I was going to use this one" Alec voice drifted into the bathroom.

I laughed and politely told him to use the one downstairs. I turned the water on and stepped into the water I started washing letting the scent of green apples lull me into a peaceful method of washing. Once that was done I rinsed off and stepped and towel dried and put on my training out fit

I would never walk out of the bathroom naked again. I walked down the hallway and to Alec's room I grabbed some clothes that he can train in. When I had the right clothes it was just a random tank and some basketball shirts I walked down the steps and saw Alec sitting at the table eating so I threw them on his lap and started eating my food.

He looked down and continued eating. When I was finished eating I got up and walked to the training room to warm-up. I started stretching and doing a couple flips in between. I finished that and Alec hadn't even showed up yet. So I went to the weapons wall and grabbed my daggers.

I pushed up some targets and started concentrating on my powers. I grabbed a dagger channeled my power of ice into it and threw it at the first target it froze over. Then I took the next dagger twisting it between my finger I channeled fire into this one and threw it at the target making it catch fire and turn to ash.

Time to get serious I wrapped the dagger in a very small whirlwind and sent it hurtling towards the target the whirlwind mixed with the dagger created a large whole right in the middle of the target I smirked that was a trick I had been working on and I didn't know whether it would work like I hoped.

I had another new trick I wanted to work on but for this I need a sparing partner and a large one at that so I decided to go ask Emmett to help me. I was already to walk out the door when Emmett walked I was dumbfounded then I thought about it and he said

"Alice" in his booming voice I laughed because for some reason training was better with company. Apparently everyone else thought so too because when I looked up everyone was in the back of Emmett chatting. They all walked in and ,Alec,Jane sat down in this corner Thayer were chatting and Alec and Jane were excited to see me practice.

"Okay Emmett since your the largest in the house I thought this would work best on you because your body mass allows you to hold more of the shock"

"Wait what shock like electric shock Alice told me you just wanted to use me for example I didn't think I would be getting hurt"

I laughed at his face he looked like a puppy "Emmett your going to be okay I'm pretty sure you've got powers of your own I mean look at you your huge and SUPER strong if you catch my hint"

He looked shocked for a second then he fist pumped and started dancing around while yelling "IM SUPER IM SUPER"

We all laughed even Rosalie. I put on my game face and Emmett stood across the room in a fighting stance. His stance was perfect so I guess he had prior fighting experience. I concentrated and channeled the sound of thunder into my hands and then I put a layer or lighting over it then I breathed and rubbed my hands together to get the electric charges in the lighting to spark to life.

I pulled my hands apart and slammed them together a loud booming of thunder sounded around me. A wave of pain hit me but Emmett was still sitting there fine this wasn't supposed to happen immediately the booming sound reached my ears caused me to fall to my knees and clutch my head then the electric charge happened it shocked me till spots showed in my vision my knees that I was currently kneeling on gave out. I fell on my side my whole body still jerked from the currents.

All this happened in less then two seconds but my body made it feel like hours everyone was rushing towards me the first person to reach me was Alec he reached to grab me but in the process my still electric charged body shocked him he screamed in pain and fell onto his back. I wanted to help him but I couldn't control my body it felt like it was jelly. I didn't have enough energy to get water from the air so I croaked out in a small voice "Water" everyone immediately went running but since Emmett was the closest to the door he ran up the steps and came back with a huge bucket of water holding it like it weighed nothing. He sat it down next to me I couldn't move so this was going to be hard.

I gritted my teeth while everyone watched me. I pulled the water out of the bucket it moving rather sloppy and dripping all over the floor. I pulled the breeze to expose my neck then moved the water to swirl around the back of my neck the water glowed a soft glow healing my motor skills. My body relaxed and I gained control of my limbs.

I pulled the water in a perfect movements covering my hand in it pressing it to my ear healing them from the thunder then I covered my while body in the water in it healing all my wounds and aching muscles. I put the water back into the bucket and sat up quickly feeling new energy. I smiled and Emmett and me screamed at the same time

"Awesome"

Every one looked at us like we were crazy I said awesome because my new trick worked like how I imagined it. Well except for the reverse and coming back to me part. I wouldn't have to go close to the person or alert them to me being there all I had to do was clap and they would be deafened and shocked without one touch. Emmett just liked cool stuff. I got up and danced around the room making flowers pop on random things and the sun shined brighter.

"It works it freaking works"

"Bella sweetie I think the currents may have permanently effected your brain"

Alice spoke up I turned and grabbed her hands pulling her to her feet she squealed and just went with me I hopped up and down in a circle holding her hands singing then I stopped making Alice fall to the ground. I turned to Alec and ran to his side.

"I'm so sorry I totally forgot I didn't mean for you to get shocked I didn't know"

I pulled the water and healed his body also once he was healed he jumped up and hugged me yelling me he was so glad I was okay I hugged him back with a blush coloring my cheeks I hadn't had anyone except Alice show me this level of affection since my parents were killed. We pulled apart and I smiled he still looked paralyzed then it wore off and his face showed longing.

"Can you do that again"

I looked at him like he was crazy he was normal he didn't have any power he was supposed to be scared of ever feeling that again and his brain should have been frazzled for at least thirty minutes and here he was talking in complete competent sentences.

I snorted and flicked him on his nose freezing the tip he whined and put his hand over it melting it with his body heat. I got up kissing Alec on the cheek and got back into my stance.

"Emmett time to go again"

He skipped over to his original spot very girlishly. I laughed while Jasper and called him Gay. Everyone laughed I got ready and concentrated on the sound and where I wanted it to travel I closed my eyes and there was something there like little ripples like wind I didn't understand so I opened my eyelids and this time wrapped the electric shock on the back of my hands and then pulled back and clapped I could see the little ripples again could see the thunder booming inside the ripples but I couldn't hear it and I smiled then I saw the electricity travel fast behind the sound. They were heading directly towards Emmett then they backtracked towards me and I could see it closing in on me but since it was my powers I couldn't out run it so I tried wrapping myself in a force field of air but sound travels faster then the speed of light if you know what I mean and the boom hit me and I this time it was worse because only I was getting the sound the thunder boomed throwing my body deafening me making me get a splitting headache and then the currents of shock hit me and I flew into the wall across the room sliding down the wall slumping over my body jerking here and there.

Dammit I cursed myself and pulled the water and repeated the process over. I closed my eyelids remembering the ripples they weren't there anymore. I thought about why they showed up in the first place then I why did the sound not show up but I could see it. I mentally gasped they were sound waves I could see the sound waves.

All my wounds were healed and my hearing finally returned the spots in my vision cleared I became aware of Alec kneeled at my side not touching me just waiting for a clear sign I was okay. I could see Emmett on the floor laughing at my misfortune so I grabbed a whip and wrapped it around his wrist and shocked him. His body shook and he immediately stopped laughing. I laughed and stopped the current flow.

I didn't send enough to actually harm him just enough to teach a lesson. My shocks were more powerful because my power reacted with the amount in my body giving me twice the amount I sent out. I stood wobbling a little the second time hurt even more because I was thrown into a wall and my pride was severely punished.

I walked over to Emmett who was still on the floor but was smiling while Rosalie scolded him for laughing at me. I sent a gust of wind sending him into a wall and walked over to the middle of the floor. Then seen Emmett walk over to the others muttering something about overly emotional chicks. I just ignored that and looked to the wall I made him crash into. There was a large dent in the shape of his shoulder. Seriously how did this guy not know he had powers he just put a dent in my wall he ran really fast and was almost 7'0 tall.

I rolled my eyes at his stupidity. I turned back to everyone else to see them talking to one another. I whistled to get there attention. They turned to me.

"Okay since captain stupidity finally knows he has powers. I can tell you know how to fight so theres no reason to train you on that and since I already taught Alec self offense/defense and Alice taught Jane how to fight also we are going to teach the less educated ones how to. I paused for dramatic effect. How to use a Gun everyone who doesn't know how to use a gun please stand"

Alec,Jane,Emmett all stood up I kinda figured this so I split everyone up into groups. Alec was with me which caused me to smile. Jane was with Rosalie because Jane was tough and didn't take anything from anyone and Rosalie was the same way so they wouldn't let the other intimidate each other. Alice and Jasper were with Emmett well because he was well childish I could tell that Emmett was in no way stupid but he liked to play and that could end up having him hurt himself Jasper had patience and great experience so he wouldn't rip his head off and he could teach Emmett anything. Emmett's powers would come in handy in gun battle. Alice was for to look in the future to make sure Emmett didn't do anything stupid.

Everyone got into there groups Jane and Rosalie sizing each other up. I laughed at that when Alec walked over to me. I grabbed a gun and gave one to Alec these gun weren't real they had fake pellets in them so if one misfired no one would get hurt. He held it awkwardly while I fought the smile tugging at the end of my lips. I pulled him to the target base And put two targets five feet in front of us.

"shoot" I commanded

He held the gun in front of himself holding it wrong it shaking in his grasp he closed his eyes and shot the gun missing the target completely.

I shook my head and walked over to him. Watch I told him I held the gun my finger away from the trigger lining up the target with the top angular piece then I cocked the gun since I was trained I could hold the gun with one hand. I looked at Alec he caught my drift and started copying my movements.

His hand still shook and his finger was over the trigger his aim piece wasn't aligned. When he cocked the gun he didn't put enough force so if he shot right now The gun wouldn't shoot it would stall and he would have to reload and start over.

I walked over to him I stood close to him our chest touching I pushed his feet shoulder width apart l straitened his posture making him bend his knees then I grabbed his hand putting both hands on the gun. Goosebumps rose on my skin from the sexual tension in this completely informational act. I looked to Alec and noticed goosebumps had risen on the contours of his arm all over his hands wherever I had touched him.

With both hands on the gun I put one on the top making him apply the correct amount of force to cock the gun correctly. I made him release his trigger finger away from the trigger while whispering that his finger only goes there when he is shooting. He whispered back okay his warm breath blowing across my face I shivered and not because of the cold. I lined up the aiming piece then I told him to shoot he finally concentrated on the gun I could see his eyes analyzing all the ways I improved his gun skills. He shot the gun hitting the target right in the middle.

He smiled and thanked me by kissing me I could tell he meant for it to be a short session but he deepened it and I didn't do anything to stop him. We kissed until I was breathless leaving my head swimming. We separated I stepped away to let Alec practice making the targets ten feet away this time.

I turned and looked to the others Jane was practicing her targets fifteen feet away I knew Jane was going to be an excellent gunman. I looked to see Emmett shooting five Feet still while Alice hanged from his arm she was small like fairy small all she needed was wings and she would be captured by scientists.

I knew Emmett was going to be a slow learner. I turned around to see Alec done so I moved the target to fifteen feet.

By the time we finished it was dark outside Alec made it to "first level sniper gun training" this level was shooting moving targets from fifty feet away we had to go outside for this. Emmett made it to fifty feet he only needed five more feet to get to "first level sniper gun training" we had to go outside for this also.

The best so far was Jane who made it to "Second level sniper gun training" which was the final level this level consisted of shooting moving targets while getting shot at with rubber pellets which hurt. I remember them from my own training. We learned something surprising Jane was an excellent gymnast I punched Alec in his shoulder when I saw her doing multiple ,turns and splits. To avoid getting hit with pellets. He rubbed his shoulder and whined about me being abusive I blamed it on his stupidity of not sharing that Jane was awesome at a lot of things.

We all clapped as she beat that level she bowed with a laugh and a broad smile on her face. We all walked inside the house Emmett complaining about him being hungry we chatted Alice walked to the kitchen phone ordering Mexican food while everyone went to wash away the dirt from the vigorous training.

I stepped out of the shower completely clothed walking to my room and dropping off my clothes deciding to let my hair air dry. I walked down the steps seeing Alice,Jasper, and Alec sitting in the kitchen with new clean clothes on. I walked into the kitchen pecking Alec on the cheek then sat on the counter. Emmett and Rosalie walked into together talking in hushed voices laughing then finally looking up at all of us and smiling then sitting in their chairs.

"I'm very hurt by your actions Rosalie and Emmett you guys should have told us instead of me having to figure out from my vision that you two are together oh and Rosalie what Bella said goes for me too"

Alice eyes twinkled everyone stared at the two and rosalie blushed while Emmett grinned like an idiot. He put his arm around her shoulders while she leaned into his side I almost awwed. Everyone congratulated them in the middle of it the doorbell rang Alice danced to the door she came back a second later arms full of food. She sat it all down on the table. Everyone dug into the food passing everything around Alice ordered the food so she knew what we wanted.

As dinner started which consisted of food getting passed and flicked noodles and chicken. The table covered in Mexican dishes. I looked at everyone. My heart swelled with the feeling of family cause this was my family even if it was dysfunctional I loved each and every member well except Rosalie but even she was starting to get under my skin.

After everyone was done the table cleaned we all walked to our rooms I decided that I wanted to sleep in my room tonight. I yawned and drifted into my sleep filled state.

I awoke groggy but I woke up to a falling sound I didn't know what it was but I knew it was loud. I turned over in my bed facing the clock the red numbers read three forty seven. I couldn't shake the sense that something was wrong. I swung my legs off my bed I saw the floor covered in small mist like smoke but completely translucent it was clear gas only reason I saw it was because it distorted my toenail polish.

I quickly jumped up and ran to Alecs room he wasn't there I then ran to Alices room neither was she. The clear mist covered the whole house I could even see it covering each step. I blurred down the steps not making a sound to check on the others. Someone was here but who or what was strong enough to take down everyone without making a sound. I checked Rosalie's room to see her gone also I passed the living room on my way to Emmett's room. There lying on the floor was everyone well except Rosalie just sitting there with blank expressions there eyes were clouded over like the mist seeped into their body's.

Rosalie that lying broad she did this then I noticed Alec wasn't there either my mind immediately went into panic. I couldn't lose Alec not to Rosalie. I got up and ran thru the mist looking all over the house.I walked towards the training room I could see the mist didn't permeate this area then I turned the corner to see Alec standing there with a gun. The mist swirled all around him. I rushed towards him to make sure he was okay.

I really looked at him and stopped right in my tracks. Something wasn't right he just looked off. Then I looked strait into his eyes they went my Alec's eyes they were empty, My mind immediately flashed to Rosalie she could control people.

But it wasn't the same manipulated look he got when Rosalie controlled him it was more precise like this person was perfect and could become you.

He threw a dagger at me when my steps halted striking with speed I didn't even know he possessed. He shot at me I ducked dodging the bullet. I couldn't move unless I wanted to get shot then suddenly some one shot Alec in the back of his leg he fell to his knees I could see the rubber pellet bounce away. I looked up to see Rosalie behind him holding the gun. Hmm I may just learn to like her. She smiled while I smiled back and ran to get my weapons belt off the weapons wall.

Alec stood up and threw a dagger at me. I ducked while the dagger sailed past where my head once was he was really trying to hurt me. When I looked back to him he he threw multiple daggers at Rosalie these ones were covered in the mist she dodged all the daggers but the mist swirled around her body making her fall to the ground with the same blank look as the others. I looked at her and noticed her training clothes she really wasn't evil.

I wonder why the mist didn't effect me. Alec ran at me I did a back handspring out of the way but he was expecting that I guess and wrapped his arm around my waist. Making me fumble falling awkwardly on my side it hurt but it wasn't that bad. He still had a hold of my waist the dagger in his hand. Then something happened his hand shook soon as he was about to stab me in my chest. Hs eyes gained some of there light back his lips moved the struggled strangled words were barely a whisper but I could still understand

"Run" they were small but I caught the urgency and wasted no time in putting my feet on his chest and shoving him away. When he spoke the mist cleared. I couldn't hurt him specially since I knew Alec wasn't intentionally trying to hurt me. So I put my weapons down and just got into my fighting stance.

The desolate look came back into his eyes. He grabbed more daggers. I looked down and noticed he had on Alice's weapons belt. That thing had endless knives so he wouldn't run out for a while. We circled each other when he striked he went to slash my side but I made a medieval like shield from ice to block his shot. Twisted my body to punch him in his side he cringed but didn't stop in his next attack.

He wrapped the dagger in the mist and tried slicing my leg so I moved my leg he didn't even complete the attck when he pulled back and sliced my arm. Numbness raced threw the cut making my arm lose feeling I could see the mist seeping into my cut. What was this stuff I had to end this before my arm became useless. I didn't want to hurt him but I had to so I created a ball of wind and sent it colliding strait into his chest. He flew into the wall hitting it with a large smack sliding down to the floor. I walked over to him his eyes closed I stood over top of his slumped body.

His eyes flashed open he hooked his leg behind my knees causing me to fall to the ground with him over top of me. He aimed the dagger at me but I grabbed his wrist and swirled the darkness around it. His whole body covered in a then film of darkness. I didn't want to kill him but in this state he would be seeing his worst nightmare or the person that was controlling him worst nightmare would flash before their eyes.

His eyes started to bleed red so I figured it was time to let go. I grabbed the weapons belt from around his waist. I released my hold on his wrist. Alec dropped to the ground his eyes regaining their lightness back. He looked scared then looked me in the eyes and croaked out.

"Bella"

I hugged his body to mine he wrapped his arms around my waist while mines rested on his neck. The mist receded back into his body and my arm regained feeling it throbbed from the cut. He let me out from his arms. I looked over his shoulder to see Rosalie awake and rubbing her side. I pulled some water and swirled it around my arm healing my cut while it glowed a soft blue. Then I swishes the water over to Alec healing his bruised flesh.

I got up helping Alec to his feet. Then we headed over to Rosalie helping her to her feet while healing her. She stood up and straitened her clothes.

"Thanks for your know um.. Saving me back there" it was awkward cause I thought she was a lying broad and I was going to kill her cause I thought she betrayed us.

"No problem were family now and I had to return the favor" she smiled. I smiled back and hugged her she stiffened then awkwardly hugged me back.

Then I remembered everyone else. I stepped out of the hug and ran for the steps in a pace while telling Alec and Rosalie to come on. We ran up the stairs to see the mist still swirled on the ground soon as Alec stepped thru the door the mist slowly retracted back into his body.

We all raced to the living room to see the blank look slowly fade from everyone's face the first to wake up was Emmett he got up and looked around then asked.

"What the hell happened and why am I on the floor"

By the time he finished his sentence everyone else had sat up. They finally stood up all of them seemed a little wobbly.

"DOWN" Alice suddenly screamed then the shots started. We all dropped to the ground. Ducking for cover as the shots rang threw our walls. The shots went on for a while none of us made a sound when they finally stopped I could see the moonlight streaming thru the holes in the wall.

I went to stand up but Alice threw a roll of tissue at my head. I glared at her but she shook her head no so I stayed in my place on the floor. I clutched Alec's hand I couldn't let him go again. I figured out why Alice told me not to get up when the wall that was shot thru was blown away. We saw lights and red target beams none of us had weapons. All of them were down stairs there seemed to be at least fifty armed men in uniforms with very large guns.

Seven of us couldn't take on fifty armed men with no weapons.

The men didn't seem to see us but a couple more steps and one would step directly on Jane. Then I saw a flash of bronze hair. I saw red Edward he blew up my house and almost had my family killed this is so Aro's fault. The men were so close I didn't want to cause any attention on anyone so I quietly started to creep along to any open space. Alec grabbed my hand tighter looking at me with a questioning glance. I shook my head and made my eyes convey the message of trust me.

He looked hesitant but let my hand go. On my way I saw a pair of black rubber fingerless gloves. I had a great idea. So I put those on my fingers. I kneeled on my knees and focused my gaze on all of the men. I sent a prayer to god that this worked then closed my eyes and gritted my teeth. I could see the sound waves behind my closed eye lids. I pulled my hands back and clapped the thunder boom didnt sound around the room but I could see it traveling thru the waves. Then behind that I could see the electricity traveling. I didn't open my eyes in fear of losing the control then behind my closed lids I saw the waves of thunder and electricity start to curve trying retract back into me. I folded my hands together into one big fist. A little shock went thru my body but I didn't move an inch.

The attack didn't reach the men yet. It was still trying to curve so I moved my hand curled fist in a twisting motion the attack moved in the direction my fist did causing the currents to head back to it's intended targets. I opened my eyes to see the waves hit them they all dropped there guns and fell to their knees clutching they're heads. Then they're body's started convulsing they fell to the ground all of them in askew positions. They would jerk around they're movements random. The electric still moving thru their system.

I could feel the power that was drained taking affect. The shock I had hurt but it was nothing compared to what they were feeling I added extra electric shock. While the men were still on the floor everyone else started to stand. I looked up to see their shocked faces. I looked down at my hands and took a look at the burned remains of the burned rubber gloves they were probably the only reason the attack worked. Since rubber conducted electricity. Even though when I pulled off the gloves my hands were slightly burned.

I looked at everyone and they all rushed over to the others making sure they were all right. I rushed over to where Jane and Alec were he looked at me and checked to make sure I wasn't harmed. before he crushed both me and Jane into a hug. Then out of the corner of my eye I caught a movement. I whipped around to see Edward trying to crawl out of the blown away wall but his body kept jerking from the shocks. Alec was startled from my abrupt movement him and Jane followed my line of sight to watch Edward unsuccessfully try to maneuver his way out. I got tired of watching the pathetic excuse. So I swirled my hands creating a ball of wind and was all ready to send it off when Alec laid a hand on my shoulder and shook his head at me.

My brow furrowed in confusion. He walked over to Edward and as he was trying to crawl way. Alec sat down Indian style closed his eyes and rubbed his temple with his finger tips. He looked like he was trying to concentrate.

Every one watched in apt intensity. He gritted his teeth then I saw it the swirling mist. It was slowly crawling towards Edward. Edward was completely oblivious. The mist wrapped up and around Edward's body like it was a painting. Moving in intricate patterns. Edward stopped moving and fell to the ground with a thump. His eyes open but blank,lifeless,empty.

Another small movement caught my attention and everyone else's too. A very large muscular man with brown shaggy locks of hair was almost into the yard. Emmett was the closest to him to he went to grab him but Alec muttered "Don't" between clenched teeth the mist curled around the man and he fell to his side in the same manner as Edward.

The silence was tense but of course Jane broke it with "WHAT THE FUCK AM I THE ONLY ONE IN THIS HOUSE WITHOUT POWERS"

-===================================================================  
>I kno this chapter is really long don't worry all will be explained next chapter .<p>

I don't have a name for the shaggy brown haired man if you want me to name him after you please say so.

I also need two girl OC characters you can pick a power and a name an tell me your description and you'll be a character in this story

Please reveiw


	11. Chapter 11

sorry havent updated in a while but had mega writers block hope you enjoy PLEASE REVIEW IT HURTS WHEN I DON'T GET ANY

No sound was heard except for the slamming door that Jane walked out of. We all stood shocked that another member of our make shift family had powers.

The silence was broken by the gasp from Alice I turned my head toward her. Her eyes were wide and filled with terror

"Bella w w we need to get out of here more lots more will be here we got less then fifteen minutes!" her voice was a shaking whisper but filled with urgency.

My heartbeat increased. Why tonight we all needed sleep. My mind went into overdrive we needed a new place to go. I wondered how they found this one I'll just figure it out when were safe.

"Everyone go pack we leave in ten minutes. Emmett I need you so you stay here."

Everyone sprung into action running to they're rooms. I walked to the closet. Took out some extension cords and handed one to Emmett.

"Can you tie the big one up. I got penny head."

His head nodded. While his face remained expressionless. I turned to Edward hearing Emmett's footsteps. I tied Edward's hands together and then his feet connecting the two knots. Making them extra tight I could almost see the blood flow stop.

Satisfied of my knots. I turned towards Emmett he was expertly tying the knots together. The man was almost as big as Emmett he wrapped the cord up to the mans elbows. Then tied the cord on the bottom up till it reached his knees.

Alec was still on the ground. Hands on his head. His eyes clenched shut. I waited for Emmett to finish tying his knots then put my hand on Alec's shoulder.

"It's okay Alec you can stop."

Feeling his whole body relax under mine. His hands dropped from his head and his eyes opened. His brown eyes met mine. His hands still shook. I reached my hand out to help him up.

He grasped my hand and balanced him self on his feet. I could still see the mist swirling back into his body. Soon as the mist untwisted from the men's body they began to struggle. Well Edward did the larger man just stared at Emmett.

The man whole body started shaking. I didn't understand so I stayed rooted to my spot. He was shaking so fast he looked like he was vibrating his entire form blurred. I looked into his deep blue eyes then the pupil started to grow till it covered his whole eye. He stared directly into Emmett's eyes.

Emmett's back went rigid then his eyes turned cold expressionless it it was the same look Alec had. Alec looked to be frozen as well.

Emmett moved with the same fast movement that Alec did when he was under control. When I blinked he was on the floor working on his own knots.

I stood shocked but jumped into action. Alec still stayed unmoved but I looked into his eyes. His were also blank looking. Damn this stupid man. He was more powerful then Rosalie.

Fine he wanted to play dirty. I could play dirty too. Emmett looked to have a hard time untying his own knots. Sending a powerful blast of air at Emmett to knock him away. His body swayed for a second but didn't move.

Stupid Emmett and his big strength. Sending an electric whip at Emmett he yelled and skidded back. He ended up back pressed to the wall. That's where I froze him. Running to the man and turning him onto his side.

His completely blue eyeballs stared into my own green. His body still blurring with movement his brown furrowed when I still moved of my own free will. I felt around his neck till I came to his pressure point then squeezed.

His body went limp eyelids closing. Immediately Emmett and Alec body went back to a relaxed posture.

"Come on Emmett we wasted enough time we need to put these two in the back of the car!"

Alice came bobbing back into the living room. Her eyes wild. Her pace fast with the car keys dangling in her hand.

"Come on guys I already packed your stuff everyone's in the car. We got less then three minutes to get out of here!"

I melted the ice from around Emmett. He hopped up and we all headed out of the house. I grabbed my bike keys. Then looked down to my feet and saw I had on slippers. Then Alice threw me something I looked down to my hands and saw combat boots smiling up at Alice as I put them on.

I jumped on my bike. While the others went to the car. Alec unexpectedly got in the back of me. I just shrugged cause I didn't have time to argue. I could hear tires running over gravel. So I pulled out of the house. The car following behind me.

We didn't have anymore safe houses so I guess we were going home.

It felt like forever later. I could see the sun rising in the sky. Riding with Alec in the back of me I started to doze and the bike swerved. Alec screamed which woke me from my daze.

"I'm sorry!"

"it's okay but why don't you let me drive?" I didn't have enough energy to argue so I just nodded. We pulled off to the side I turned around to see the car filled with everyone else stop too. Alice stuck her head out the window to peer at what we were doing.

I hopped off the bike while Alec just scooted up. Putting my leg over the back of the bike. I wrapped my tired numb arms around his waist. Resting my head on his warm back. I closed my eyes feeling Alec pull smoothly out of the curb.

"Hey Bella" I just hummed to ask what.

"Where are we going exactly?" my tiredness gone while my mind flashed with pain. Before it could take full effect I blocked the memory.

"Home" was my one word answer. I guess he didn't understand because he asked another question.

"But you burned your home down."

"No Alec my real home the one I grew up in."

My voice grew softer while I rested my head back on his back. The melodious soothing rhythm of the moving bike lulled me into a sleep.

The end

Just kidding hehehehehe.

I woke up to being bounced up and down. I could hear crushing and crunching but my mind was foggy and I couldn't understand what was happening. I opened my sleep riddled eyes to stare into a nothing. Then I lifted my head and saw a back. Then it all came rushing back to me.

I looked down to see the bike rolling over gravel of a drive way. I guess we were home.

"I see your awake" Alec spoke to me in a husky voice.

"Yeah how long was I out?" my voice was deep sounding so I tried to clear my throat.

"About forty five minutes so this is home it's... Big" his voice sounded impressed.

He was right the house was huge. Even in it's run down state it was still beautiful. Esme always did have a beautiful home. The windows were busted and some of the roofing was falling apart while the porch was destroyed from what happened years Ago. The paint was chipped and cracked.

Alec got off the bike. While I tried but my legs were numb and were asleep. He gave me his hand and pulled me off the bike. My legs wobbled but I was still able to stand. The car pulled up the drive way. Everyone filed out.

"Welcome to my humble abode everyone." walking up the weak creaking steps to the door. I turned the door handle in mid turn it fell into my hand.

I tried pushing the door to open it but it wouldn't budge. So I took a few steps back and kicked the door in. The doorway was clear now so I took a step into the dark house.

Waving my hand to clear away the dust. Everyone else came into the house. They took a look around while Alice came and stood beside me.

"Feels good to be home." Alice spoke in a monotone. Her usual perkiness gone. She sounded empty sad kinda like I felt.

"Yea brings back memories." we both knew what this meant this place didn't bring back good memories. It brought back the worst day of my life. Well the second really.

I walked further into the house. Walking to the window rolling up the dirty blinds letting some sunlight hit the place. I called home for years. Alice did the same to the rest of the windows. While everyone dropped they're bags to the floor and collapsed on the couches and chairs.

I just walked to the kitchen and sat at the table. A picture popped into my mind of eating dinner. Everyone laughing the food. Everyone so happy while the chandelier sparkled. I squeezed my eyes shut and fell out of the chair to get away from the memory.

I quickly walked back out to the living room. Everyone else except for Alec and Alice were sleeping in an odd position on a piece of furniture. Another memory the T.V set that was in the corner was working everyone was watching a scary movie me and Alice scared out of our minds.

I had to get out of here I felt I was dying. Going to up the stairs. Hearing them creak under my weight seeing a bullet sitting on one of the steps. I got to the top steps and took a left heading to my room.

Same blue walls with purple bed. With a computer on the desk in the corner. The room looked destroyed but still it was my room. My bed Was torn apart The window busted the desk knocked over bullet holes in the walls the whole house was filled with bullets. The closet door had bullet holes in it. I walked over to the window creating a breeze to blow away the shards of glass I opened the window and climbed out onto the low roof.

This was my spot to come and think. The cool breeze whipped my hair around my face. My eyes felt glassy. Tears gathered but didn't spill. The sky filled with clouds but didn't rain. The sun completely blocked out.

Memories flashed through my mind. Happy times. The time we went to the mall. The time we ended up decorating my room. The time Alice lost her mind when we let her borrow the credit card to go get some bread and she came back three hours later with half the store in her car.

I smiled at all the memories flashing thru my head a fast pace. The memories made me even sadder because I couldn't have it back. I hugged my legs closer to my chest putting my chin on my knees. My eyes stung with tears that didn't want to fall. Thunder echoed in the distance. Matching my mood it was dark outside.

Hearing the windowsill creak I whipped my head round to see Alec climbing out the window. He looked worried.

"What you doin out here by yourself" he took up a spot next to me.

"Thinking" was my simple reply even to my own ears my voice sounded hollow.

"Hmmmm" was all I heard I didn't turn to look at his face even though I could feel his gaze on my face. I didn't even say anything back. The silence was tense and awkward till he spoke and broke it.

"So what happened here. All I see are bullets and signs of a fight." I knew this would happen eventually. He would ask questions memories would get brung up and I would have to tell.

"Aro happened." and for the first time I looked at him. The tears finally spilled over my eyes. Running down my cheeks they were hot and stung the cuts from earlier that wern't healed.

"He killed them too. Esme and Carlisle and it's all my fault. Aro only wanted me and they wouldn't tell him where I was so they killed them!" I was full out sobbing my words coming out jumbled while the scene playing over in my mind.

"Bella it's okay just tell me what happened" he hugged me around the shoulders.

"After my parents were killed. I ran away I ran for hours as long as my six year old legs could carry me. I ended up at a park or something it was raining and I was cold and exhausted. I went into the woods of the park and just slept on some bushes. When I woke up a little girl was shaking me awake. It was Alice she helped me up and told me she had been waiting for me." I stopped for a second to catch my breath. I was gasping from my crying.

"But I was six so I just went along with it. She gave me some food and told me we had to find the brown haired women. I didn't understand but followed her. For a week we stole food and walked till we came to a big white house..this house."

Flashback/

"Alice are you sure about this what if the pretty lady doesn't like us and try's to give us to Aro like your parents did."

"Because Bwella I saw it in my head movies."I was still skeptical but I trusted Alice. We both had Aro ruin our lives so we had to stick together.

Walking up the big steps was hard cause of my tiny legs. I saw a doorbell but couldn't reach it and neither could Alice we were to small. So we just banged our tiny fist on the door.

Alice grabbed my hand into hers. As soon as we started hearing heavy footsteps. My hand started to shake when the doorknob started to turn.

The door opened and a tall pretty lady looked down. To us she looked shocked. She had brown Carmel hair and pretty brown eyes.

"Now who are you lovely little lady's are you guys lost." her voice was tinkling and pretty I didn't know what to say but Alice spoke up.

"No we came here because we know you'll help us Esme."  
>Alive reached her hand out and put it on the the women's wrist. The women's eyes glazed over. When they returned to normal she fell back and crawled away a look of terror on her face.<p>

"Carlisle!" she yelled his name. I didn't understand what was happening but even I could tell she was beyond scared.

Heavy footfalls echoed fast sounding like they were getting closer. A blonde headed man came running around the corner. He didn't even glance at us just dropped to his knees by his wife.

"Esme Esme what happened what's wrong!" he grabbed Esme's hand into his.

"He's alive he he killed those people. He did it again he ruined another life. He should be dead by now. He looked the same as he did when I was a child."

The man looked confused. "Who love?" the words were soothing and calm.

"Aro." she said even the mans careful calm face broke and his face twisted into pain. Esme grabbed fistfuls of his shirt and sobbed into his chest. He just held her and rocked back and forth.

He finally lifted his head and looked at us.

"Who are you?" we didn't speak because Esme did.

"We have to help them Carlisle. They can stop him, and they don't have anywhere to go."

"Fine come in and get cleaned up."

-  
>"Nine years, I got nine good happy years before Aro fucked it up again."<p>

"Esme trained us to fight. She taught us education. She did everything. She had her own power. She could see the future, past and present just by touching you. Carlisle didn't have one but he was a scientist. So we were rich especially with two physic's in the house."

"Then the horrible night came."

My sleepy eyes opened to see Esme over me. My fifteen year old body still tired from my training early that morning. The room was dark all I could see was her shiny eyes they were frightened.

My sleepiness instantly gone when I felt her hands they were sticky and warm. I lit a flame in my hand to see the sickening color of blood coating her hands. I opened my mouth but she spoke first.

"Get Alice and take the money and get to the house on this map, Don't come back till it's safe I don't care what happens just run no matter what."

"I love you. She kissed my head. Tell Alice I love her and if I can I'll find you"

"I love you to Ma but why do we have to go?"

"Cause yo.."

Her sentence was cut off by a loud sound of bullets being shot. Crashing feet and shouts I could hear Carlisle's shouts. Then Alice came running into the room.

She was in her long sleeved night clothes it strikes me as strange cause it was burning up in the house.

"Alice you and Bella have to get out of here I love you. Take care of each other. I hope to see you again."

Alice nodded her head but I shouted "were not leaving we can help you, or you can come with us."

I was on the verge of hyperventilating. Then a man busted thru the bedroom door but Esme fired a gun right to his head he dropped to the floor with a thudded sound.

I wanted to throw up but held it in. Alice grabbed my hand and pulled.

"No I'm not leaving we got to help, Alice was really strong and Esme pushed me along. "No Esme Carlisle Mom Dad!" my voice came out in breathless pants.

Alice climbed out the window while still holding my hand. Last thing I saw was red target beams land on Esme before I was pulled out of the window. On to the roof and me and Alice slid down the roof and landed on the ground into the bushes below. i could hear a sicking scream and then guns being fired. I wanted to throw up.

My body felt tired and my insides felt like there was a giant whole thru my chest it burned and felt like I could cough up blood at any moment. My whole world was crushed again.

Rage soon filled the sadness.

"What the fuck Alice how could you just leave them so easily?"

She didn't look apologetic just sad "I've saw it Bella we already would of died."

Alice was the only person I had left. I know she did the right thing no matter how much it hurt us. Walking thru the woods. In silence my whole body numb the duffle bag digging into my shoulder. My mind was blank only thing that kept me from feeling like I was dead. Was the burning ache in my chest.

- The sky opened up and released a torrent of rain. My tears cane faster burning my face my breath getting deeper and harder to control Alec was still holding me.

"It's all my fault. They wouldn't be dead without me. If me and Alice never came to them they would be alive. I'm a murderer. A killer. I'm a horrible person.!"

The hole that had been healed burned a little from the memory while all the memories flashed thru my head.

"Bella none of this is your fault. It's Aro's he killed them not you. Things happen for a reason. You gotta accept them. Without this happening you wouldn't be the way you are today your perfect and deadly and smart. Be glad for the times you did have.

I knew he was right but I still felt it was my fault. I'm a murderer and I'll always be. That's what I was gonna do to Aro murder him like he did everyone I loved. -

Kay another chapter I kno o haven't done one in a long time and I'm sorry but no one gave me in oc's so yea.

I NEED OC's


	12. Chapter 12

Sorry for the long pause in between chapters I had writers block for the longest. and I was revising this story because my first chapter was complete crap-

Blinking away the sleepiness from my eyes. I attempted to sit up but something was wrapped around my waist. I looked at my surroundings it was Alec's arm that was wrapped around me.

We were both laid back on the roof. how did we get out here? The sun was shinning high in the sky but I could see the signs of a thunderstorm. Then it hit me breaking down in front of Alec.

Oh goodness. Now Alec probably thinks I'm insane. I probably am. Death could do that to a person drive them crazy, only reason I wasn't crazy all ready was Alice. As soon as I felt my self losing my sanity she would bring me back.

She's been all I had for so long, but now I had a whole family to lean on they would be the reason I kept my sanity. Alec was one of the most important things in my life now.

I would do everything in my power to protect him and my family. I would die for them. I most likely would but it wouldn't matter if I did.

Speaking of family I could hear the signs of life coming from my spot on the roof. Even though I didn't want to move I knew I would have to. The suns calming warm embrace on me calmed my mind making me have a feeling of peace. I looked over at Alec to see him looking like an angel.

The sun hitting the side of his face making him looking like he was glowing. In his sleep his face looked so calm and peaceful. His messy sleep ridden hair splayed everywhere. He looked like an angel sent from the heavens.

Such beauty and kindness didn't belong to be with someone like me. I was a bad person the darkness in my soul a startling difference with his light. He was innocent but I wasn't I've killed he's never even had blood on his hands.

I stroked the messy bangs that were piled on his forehead. His eyes fluttered open showing his shining brown eyes glittering intensely in the glowing sun.

He blinked a couple of times but when his eyes landed on me he gave a huge smile.

"Hey. What time is it?"

I guessed about noon the sun was in it highest point in the sky.

"I think noon but I'm not sure why" Hid eyes flashed for a second but it was so quick that I couldn't understand what it was for.

"Because Edward and that guy are still tied up in the car."

I knew I had to get up now. I didn't want them to die. Yet.

"Come on then we have to go get them."

He didn't look to pleased with this fact. The frown causing his eyes to dim in unhappiness. I felt my brow crinkle in confusion.

He sighed his sleep filled breath fanning into my face. Even after hours of sleep it still smelled sweet.

"What's wrong whore?" He smiled at the nickname. Making me smile to.

"Well it's just that well I don't want them to live why didn't you just kill them?" To say I was shocked was an understatement.

"We can't kill them yet." His eyes hardened with determination.

"Why not? They deserve to die for what they did. They almost made. Me Kill You. I want to be the one that kills them both."

My eyes widened in shock. Alec wanted to kill. His light was getting dimmed because of my darkness. There was no turning back now.

"Alec I don't want you to be a murderer. Ever. I understand that they did wrong but I don't want you to hurt with the pain of another's life on your shoulders'"

He didn't even flinch he just stared at me.

"Bella I will kill them and you're going to let me. I don't care they deserve to die I will not feel a inkling of regret for they're deaths and don't try to convince me. Let me do this for me."

His eyes turned pleading. I wanted to deny him but I knew if I did it would be unfair. That would be like him denying me from taking revenge on Aro.

Sighing I said.

"Fine but only after I'm done talking to them, for that I don't want you to be there. The first time I ever questioned someone was when one of Aro's spy's attacked Alice it went on for three hours. I had nightmares for two weeks. I still do."

He looked shocked I prepared for the look if disgust never came just another look of determination. He hugged me closer to his body.

"No I want to be there. I'll never have you bare that weight by yourself. Just like you wouldn't let me. I love you your my girlfriend and I promise to protect you even if it's just mentally.

He kissed my forehead. I found comfort in the simple action, but stood up. Hand and hand we climbed in thru the window. Walking down the creaky bullet ridden steps we heard laughing coming from around the corner.

I smiled feeling the warmth in that laughing. Me and Alec walked into kitchen to see everybody sitting around talking. Emmet seemed to back to normal and Rosalie to. Alice was her usual happy self and Jasper his quiet reserved personality the same as usual.

"Hey Bellec. (Bell-Leck)" came Emmett's Deep booming voice. I looked at him like he was crazy.

"Emmett who are you talking to?"

His deep childlike laughter soon came after that while the others joined in.

"Its you and Alec's name put together Bellec."

He put the most annoying 'Duh' face on I ever saw in my life, but I had to join in the laughter soon even Alec was laughing with me. The laughter ended soon after but everyone's smiles remained.

It was a good day for now. Alec dropped my hand from his I immediately missed the buzzing hum of electricity that came with his touch. He walked to the fridge and got a bottle of water.

I didn't even know this house still had electricity let alone food.

Everyone was talking in a happy mood smiles on faces. Then Emmett created a big shift in the mood.

"So guys what are we going to do with those two?" He didn't specify but everyone knew who he was talking about.

Alec was the one that spoke. "I'm going to kill them." his voice held malice like I never heard.

Everyone showed understanding except Emmett and Jane.

"What how could you just do that. It's not right. I know they did wrong but can't we just keep them prisoner or tie them up you can't kill them right now." Emmett's face looked set in anger while Jane's looked like she was pained.

I spoke this time. "We aren't going to kill them just yet I have to talk to them a little first."

They both looked confused for a second and then Emmett's eyes flashed with anger and Jane looked disgusted.

"What?" boomed Emmett. "Your going to torture them too. That's not right. How are you all okay with this. It's torture and murder! It's wrong and cruel!"

His outburst caused me to flinch and Alec walked over to me. Grabbing my hand again.

"Emmett what they did is wrong. Do you understand that you could of died last night. I could have killed you while you slept. I almost killed Bella. How would you feel if it was you and Rosalie?" Alec argued back

Emmett's eyes lost some of they're anger but not all I could see him flinch probably thinking about it.

"That still doesn't make it right!"

He tried to yell but it came out feebly.

"It doesn't matter it's already been decided and I will kill them."

Alec's voice held steady. Everyone except Emmett and Jane had no problem with this. Everyone except them had no problem with spilling blood. They had seen death and caused it multiple times. Death was Necessary in the life we lived. We stayed in constant danger our powers a gift and curse.

I pulled on Alec's hand his stiff body released some of its tension. We walked out of the kitchen leaving a very pissed off looking Emmett.

I led him out of the house we walked down the steps. Walking to the big black jeep. Alec popped the trunk. Inside Edward was awake while the man was still unconscious. Soon as Edward saw us he started to yell around the material in his mouth and struggle.

Alec pushed the unconscious man out of the trunk onto the hard gravely drive way. While I pulled Edward to his feet he couldn't walk because his feet were tied. So I grabbed his arm to prevent him from falling.

Even though Alec was tall I only came to his shoulder, that man was huge he towered way over Alec and was twice the width of him. So instead of letting the man sleep. Alec lifted his elbow and crashed it down in the mans chest.

The mans eyes shot open his body spasmed in his struggle to get air back into his body. I could hear the Struggled gasp's coming from around material stuffed in his mouth, trying too fill his lungs.

The man choking, Alec hardened eyes simply stared at the man. Then he grabbed the man arm and pulled.

"Get up and if you try to take me over I will kill you."

The man was panting but not chocking anymore. I felt sad I was changing Alec for the worst. Hoisting the man to his feet me and Alec started walking to the house Edward and the man hopping alongside of us.

I would have laughed if it wasn't a sad serious situation. Okay maybe I could I let out a little laugh they looked completely ridiculous. Especially the unknown man his size was not meant to hop like a bunny.

I ended up laughing outright and then Alec let out a little laugh until I started snorting and he was laughing loudly. He laughed so hard he doubled over and in the process let go of the mans arm making him fall. Which made everything even funnier.

The man was face first into the ground. We could hear his mumbling. Alec helped the man back and an we walked into the house laughing loudly. I led Edward to one of the empty rooms on the first floor. Alec trailing in the back both of our giggles still going.

There was no furniture in this room except two chairs conveniently. I put Edward in one chair while Alec put the other man in another. Alec left the room to get some more rope. So I left Edward in his chair and walked slowly over to the large man.

I eyed him making sure he didn't try anything weird. When I was right in front of him I yanked the cloth out of his mouth.

"What's your name?" I asked him in a cold voice.

He had an amused smirk on his face.

"Untie me and maybe I'll tell you."

His accent was hard to pinpoint but I guessed Australian.

"Your in no place to make bargains. Your in my house tied up remember."

"If you untied me then we could change things. Hurry up before your little boyfriend comes back he doesn't seem to like me very much."

This man was very casual about everything he didn't seem scared in the slightest. It irritated me.

Alec walked back into the Room with rope in his hands. He walked towards me and the man and bent down towards the mans legs started tying them to the chairs in tight knots. When he was done he tied his hands behind his back.

I started towards Edward and bent down and was about to work on his legs, but he kicked me with both tied up feet in my mouth. I was knocked backwards and I tasted the blood in my mouth. Alec rushed over to me helping me up.

"Hmm" I hummed while spitting blood out of my mouth. "I was going to be a little nicer to you but now I'm reconsidering it."

Edward was the opposite of the man he looked scared shitless. I would let Alec deal with him for a while. Walking back over to the man. I smiled at him.

"So what's your name again?" he smiled back lazily.

"There now that wasn't so bad a little niceness goes a long way sweetie. My name is Demetri."

Now we were getting somewhere

"Why did you try to kill me?" I stared into his eyes the deep blue losing they're amused glint.

"Because Aro told me to."

"Just because someone tell you to do something doesn't mean you should."

"Sometimes it does." his eyes held such wisdom even I was taken back for a second.

"Well on to the questions then. Why is Aro so interested in others powers?"

"Why do you care Missy?"

"Cause his selfish want for it has caused a lot of suffering."

"Well ya ain't gonna get nothing outta me."

"Are you sure Demetri? Im very persuasive."

My eyes hardened. While his narrowed.

"Let's see how persuasive."

I charged electricity into my fingers and trailed them along his shoulders his Body shook and spasmed. He didn't scream though.

I increased the amount I gave off and tapped his pressure point. His eyes bulged while I could see his lip bleeding from how hard he was biting it.

His body still shook even when I removed my fingers. He panted trying to get back his breath.

I added more but he shook his head and started to open his mouth trying to speak.

"While you are very persuasive it's still not enough. I knew this house looked familiar, but I just figured out where I knew it from. This is the same house Esme and Carlisle came from."

The breath whooshed from my body while my knees shook.

"How do you know them!" I yelled right in his face my voice frantic. My blood rushed into my ears pounding. I could feel Alec trying to pull me away from the man and him yelling my name.

"I'm the one who lead the attack on this house. Hmm you must of been the little girl I was supposed to get. Esme and Carlisle Wow.. Now those two could fight. They took out well over half my team by the end I only had six men left. Only reason we beat them is because I was able to control them."

My eyes widened. They could be alive they could still be alive but if they were why didn't they find us yet?

"Are they still alive?"

When he didn't answer I smacked him across the face with all my might. He still didn't answer

"Where are they, are they still alive! Tell me or I'll kill you.!"

I started to beat him with all my might screaming at him. I scratched pulled punched.

Demetri still didn't say anything. Alec finally pulled me away screaming.

"Bella Bella Calm Down." he tried to sooth me in a calming voice.

"No Alec you don't understand they could still be alive. He has to answer me."

"Bella I understand but you have to calm down. When you do that you can go back in there."

I hugged Alec hanging on to him while my knees gave out. Bringing both of us to the floor. I buried my head into his shoulder letting the tears fall.

He rubbed my back in soothing circles while whispering sweet nothings into my ear. I tried to slow my tears and it seemed to be working they were coming fewer and fewer.

"Alec can you go get me some water?"

"Sure."

He retracted his arms from around me and walked to the kitchen. I stood up and wiped the last of my tears away. If Demetri wanted to not say anything I would make him.

I would have to put away my heart and do what I have to do. Alec walked back around the corner with a glass of water. I took it and drunk it in one gulp.

Squaring my shoulder me and Alec walked back in the room. I walked straight over to Demetri.

"So were going to try this again. Where. Are. My. Parents?"

He still didn't say anything so I touched his forehead with my finger and slowly pulled it away. As my finger moved away from his forehead a blue mist kind of like frost pulled away from his forehead.

His face immediately turned red and he started to sweat. His eyes bulged.

"What did you do to me?"

"I'm raising your body heat. So you can be a bit more enticed to tell me what I want to know."

He started wheezing and trying to get more air. His shirt started to become soaked with his sweat getting damper by the second.

His body started convulsing and shaking his lips turning dry and parched. Feeling more inclined to tell me now.

His head moved back and forth in a gesture of no. Frustration welled up inside of me. My anger got the best of me and I kicked his chair over onto it's back. He hit his head on the ground and grunted in between pants.

I got a sick satisfaction out of his pain. I pulled water out of the air and shot it straight at him making the chair scoot back. I slowly walked over to him enjoying seeing him suffer.

When I was next to him I kneeled next to him and touched his forehead and pushed hydration into his body. He slowly stopped gasping and his eyes went back into their sockets.

"Neat trick sweetie" his voice came out as a breathy whisper. Then his eyes fluttered closed and I think he passed out.

Hope you enjoyed :)


	13. Chapter 13

Hey guys I'm back once gain R&R -

Frustration welled up inside of me and angry tears filled my eyes. I didn't let them fall instead I quickly stood up and stalked out of the room. Slamming the door on my way out.

Outside of the room I leaned my back against the wall and slid down. Blank, that's what my mind was just blank, nothing. No idea to get him to tell me. No sadness for the man that I just tortured to unconsciousness.

He deserved it. He knows where they are and he won't tell me. The tears gathered back in my eyes and I slammed my fist against the hard floor. Over and over again.

Alec stepped out of the room blood on his hands he sat down next to me. He didn't speak and I didn't either. He grabbed the hand I continued to slam on the ground.

And rubbed my red fist until it loosened. He started singing.

"Chicken Wing. Chicken wing. Hotdog and bologna. Chicken and macaroni. Chilling with my homies."

I looked at him then laughed. He smiled back it lighting his whole face.

"Cute song."

He laughed throwing his head back.

"Yea I thought it would hint that I'm hungry."

"Well I think it did the job." We both laughed he ran his hand through his hair pushing it out of his eyes. My eyes flickered to his knuckles noting the blood again and my smile fell from my face.

His face changed seeing mine then looked at his hand.

"Bella it's okay, really. I'm fine."

I looked at the floor.

"I don't want to change you Alec."

"Have you forgot I'm already changed. There's no going back."

His face scrunched up and my hand felt numb I looked down to see the clearish gray distorting mist wrapping around my hand like a gentle caress.

Oh that's right. He's like us. His face relaxed and the mist pulled back.

"I keep forgetting. I'm surprised you learned to control it so well in such a shirt time."

He laughed loudly it reflecting back at me.

"Control did you see what I just did it's nothing compared to you and the other all I can do it knock people out, and I can only make you numb. Not much of a power."

He mumbled the last part. Looking sad I shook my head smiled and turned sideways. I sat Indian style while he followed my movements with a confused look. Out knees touched.

"Alec you have an amazing power you almost took out our whole family single handed. I couldn't even do that. You have a good Measure of control considering you just figured it out yesterday and no one has helped you."

He smiled accepting my praise.

"Come one I'll teach you."

He smiled even harder and straitened his posture. I lit a flame in my hand and made it spin in a circle like a vortex.

"Ok you see this flame it is very small. I want you to do the same thing with your mist put it in you hand and spin it around."

He nodded making the mist seep to his hand. At first it just swirled weirdly in his hand then gathered a rhythm. A swirling disk of mist was now in his palm. I smiled at him and he beamed back.

"Ok good now try to make a shape with it. Like this."

I made my flame into a lotus flower it's petals a flicker red and orange. Alec eyebrows scrunched together and his mist swirled into what looked like a gray lily a clear middle. I laughed and changed mine into a miniature horse and made it gallop to my other palm.

Alec's flower slid away and in it's place was a gray bird it clear eyes unsettling but beautiful. He made it flutter it's wings a little. His brow now had sweat upon it.

I reshaped the horse into a dragon like the one I used to escape Aro's prison. I made the dragon fly around me and Alec's head spitting little fireballs out of it's mouth.

Alec changed his bird into a dragon it's gray body lifting into the sky and flying closer to my dragon. Alec's dragon came closer to mine and shot a small clearish shimmering ball out of it's mouth at my dragon. I made the dragon swerve to avoid it but the ball still clipped the tail.

Making it disappear then reappear smaller but still a tail. I looked to Alec with narrowed eyes but his eyes were glazed over. I looked up at the gray dragon to see it's clear eyes now Alec's dazzling brown.

I smiled so hard my cheeks hurt. Alec could take the form of his creations already. He was a prodigy. Amazing at everything.

I closes my eyes and I transferred my mind into my dragons fiery body. Alec shot a ball at me again but I swerved out of the way so it only hit my foot. Making it flicker away then appear again smaller.

His brown eyes showed amusement. So I flew under him and shot a fireball into his belly. It passed through creating a big hole that didn't come back just filled with white mist.

I smiled in my dragon form and snickered it coming out as a high pitched sounding roar.

He looked at me and came charging at me full force. I tried to avoid the impact but he was too fast. The gray body slammed into me and bit my wing making it disappear. I started to fall for a second with no wing but it came back smaller so I started beating my wing again. Alec wasn't paying attention.

The gray face looked like it was laughing. I flew back up towards him and started to fly in circles around and him then rammed my body into his. He looked shocked so I took the moment to bite his neck it disappeared in my mouth.

His dragon stopes fighting so I let go. He was falling as soon as I let go. I started to do flips in my victory glow. Then a body wrapped around mine biting and shooting at me till I was nothing I feel from the sky. When I hit the ground I was back in my body.

Alec opened his eyes in his body now. He looked at me and smiled smugly. Then laughed at my angry face.

"Don't be a sore loser Bella." he smiled largely at me.

"Whatever you just got lucky you cheater." I couldn't help but smile back at that face.

"Whatever you just hating on my mad skills." he laughed and made what I guessed was a cool face. I raised a eyebrow and started laughing.

"Thats what all the losers say." he laughed and wiggled his eyebrows.

"I mean I guess."

He laughed then his eyes started to sparkle with mischief.

"You wanna get the others?" I nodded my head my own eyes lighting up at the prospect of more fun.

Alec leaned over to whisper in my ear.

Me and Alec's dragon forms flew down the hall towards the Kitchin. Jasper sat at the table playing with a bottle cap. Me and Alec flew towards him.

He didn't notice us as we swooped down to ground. Alec scratched his leg he squealed like a little girl and hopped up. We snickered our high pitched roars mixing together.

We swooped under the cover of the table. While Jasper tapped his leg. I guess the numbness took effect. Alec flew out and bit the back of Jasper's other leg making him stumble. I flew out and threw little fire spit balls at him as he tried to run away.

His legs making him slower. Alec spit a balls of gray mist at his cheek. It hit him exploding on impact. Covering the whole left side of his face. Jasper screamed and fell on his side. His left eyes closed and mouth in a straight line while the rest of his face looked terrified.

He looked ready to pee his pants until he noticed it was us. His right eye filled with anger.

"You fucking dicks. I thought I was about to die. Fucking bugs."

We flew out of the Kitchen his words fading away as our laughter grew louder. We turned the corner still Laughing.

Alec was flying behind me. I stopped suddenly seeing a intimate moment between Rosalie and Emmett. Emmett had her pinned against the wall kissing her. Alec slammed against me from behind my abrupt stop startling him.

I flickered away then came back turning around to roar at Alec. Emmett ad Rosalie turned around to look at us. Their faces showing fear before Rosalie picked up the closest thing to her, a vase and hurled it at me.

I stopped beating my wings letting myself free fall. When I wasn't in danger anymore the vase smashed against the wall. I whipped it out of there Alec close behind still laughing.

I let my mind go back to my body. Opening my eyes to see Alec's form still not moving. I wonder where he went. Standing up I went in search of him I went up the stairs hearing screaming walking on to the second platform to see Alice trying to swat Alec away with a green hair brush while he shot balls of grey mist at her.

She was down in seconds. Yelling inappropriate words at him. He turned around at my laughter. He landed on my shoulder it going numb a little.

-  
>Just a filler really not bad had to develop Alec's power a little he could be pretty powerfully if he worked for it<p>


End file.
